Harry Potter et la vraie prophétie
by Tarahiriel
Summary: Harry est en danger, le Seigneur des Ténèbre ne cache plus ses actions contre lui... Une année dangereuse s'annonce...Review! svp!
1. Un nouveau compagnon

Voila 1 chap. il est un peu chian mai le secon est mieux. et déjà prêt ! Donc si vous voulez la suite, faite moi un signe ! Et les perso appartiennent of course à miss JK Rowling !

**Chapitre 1: Un nouveau compagnon**

« Harry, réveille-toi ! Une autre lettre est arrivée de Poudlard ! »

Harry ouvrit un ?il avec difficulté et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la tête de Ron à quelques centimètres de son visage. Décidément, il ne s'y habituerait jamais ! Déjà, le jour de son arrivée, il avait eu du mal à ne pas crier, sous le coup de la surprise (ou de l'horreur ?...) et à ne pas éclater de rire. Il faut dire que Ron avec des rastas, ça vaut le détour !

« C'est pas ma faute, lui avait expliqué le rouquin, Fred et Georges m'ont demandé de tester une de leurs nouveautés contre 10 Gallions. Tu aurais fait quoi, toi ? Sur le coup, il ne s'est rien passé, mais le lendemain, je me suis retrouvé avec ça sur la tête. Moi j'aime bien. . . »

D'ailleurs, mis à part les jumeaux, il semblait être le seul de cet avis. Mrs Weasley, entre les longs cheveux de Bill et les rastas de Ron, ne savait plus sur qui s'énerver le plus...

Harry avait apprécié le séjour chez les Weasley, encore plus que les autres années. Tout d'abord, il avait passé tout l'été au Terrier, après une seule semaine chez les Dursley et Bill et Charlie étaient rentrés d'Egypte et de Roumanie, Fred et Georges, en train de détrôner Zonko dans le domaine de farces et attrapes, avaient amené avec eux leurs dernières inventions. Mais surtout, ce qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était la fête qu'avait préparé Mrs Weasley le soir de ses seize ans. Ron et les jumeaux l'avaient amené faire du Quidditch et, à leur retour, retrouvèrent la maison toute décorée et la cuisine pleine de monde : Sirius était là, Lupin aussi, Hagrid, Hermione, bien sûr, était rentrée de son voyage au USA juste à temps pour cette fête, Seamus, Dean, toute l'équipe de Quidditch de ses premières années (Olivier, Angelina, Katie et Alicia), Neville, Nick quasi-sans tête aussi était là, et sur le coup, Harry eut l'impression de voir tous les Griffondors. La fête avait été géniale et Harry fut comblé de cadeaux, mais le plus beau de tous fut lorsque Sirius, réhabilité depuis juin dernier après avoir sauvé Fudge au péril de sa vie, lui annonça qu'à partir des prochaines vacances Harry vivrait chez lui ! Plus jamais il ne reverrait les Dursley ! (Ces derniers semblaient être assez heureux eux aussi.) Toute la soirée, on pouvait apercevoir des gens se transformer en canaris après avoir ingurgité une certaine crème. On pouvait aussi voir toute la gamme de couleurs sur les visages des personnes ayant goûté des chips quelque peu spéciales. Ron, par exemple, avait une belle teinte violette qui allait magnifiquement avec ses rastas orange.

« Wow, Harry ? Tu es là ? » Harry se frotta les yeux et se redressa. Aujourd'hui était le jour du départ ! Pourquoi lui envoyait-on une lettre ? Ron (qui avait de nouveau une couleur normale) répondit à sa question :

« Hermione et moi en avons aussi reçu une. Dépêche-toi de descendre qu'on les lise ensemble ! »

Harry qui, durant l'été, avait encore grandi (il avait la même taille que Ron maintenant) et s'était musclé à force de faire découvrir le rugby aux frères Weasley (Bill était spécialement fort !), enfila un jean et un T-shirt qui laissait entr'apercevoir son torse, ce qui ne manquerait pas de faire rougir Ginny ! Il sourit en pensant à ça et descendit dans la cuisine où tous les Weasley et Hermione l'attendaient. Les trois amis, dès qu'Harry fut installé, ouvrirent frénétiquement leurs lettres et, pendant les minutes qui suivirent, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Ma lettre me prévient de l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève directement en sixième année. Il dormira dans notre dortoir, dans le lit au-dessus du mien. Et bien sûr, le blabla sur le bon accueil.

-Pareil, dit Hermione.

-C'est possible, ça, d'entrer directement en sixième année ? S'exclama Ron. Si j'avais su. . .

-Cette personne doit avoir des pouvoirs exceptionnels », répliqua Hermione.

Ron resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes puis s'écria :

« T'as qu'à dire que c'est pas mon cas ! »

Toute la table éclata de rire et se mit à manger de bon appétit.

Après le petit déjeuner, les futurs élèves (et pas franchement contents de l'être.) embarquèrent les bagages et Coq, Hedwige, Pattenrond et Sic, Sicalopic de son nom (et oui, Ginny n'avait jamais été très forte pour trouvé les noms.), le hibou que Charlie avait offert à Ginny pour avoir réussi ses BUSEs, dans les voitures du ministère. Tout le monde se tassa dans les deux voitures et partit pour King's Cross.

« Qui sera le nouveau le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal, cette année ? demanda Ginny

-Plus Umbridge, c'est sûr ! s'exclama Herm.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra continuer le rugby ? demandait anxieusement Ron.

-Va savoir. Faudra demander à Mc Gonagall. répondait Harry, sans avoir l'air très convaincu de se qu'il disait.

Le voyage se passa ainsi, entre pronostic sur les nouveaux profs et les devinettes sur quelle bête pourrait ramener Hagrid cette année


	2. King's Cross

Bon, ça a pal air dintéresser grand monde, mai je met kan même le chap. 2. Et les perso appartiennent of course à miss Rowling !

**Chapitre 2: King's Cross  
**  
Pour une fois, Harry arriva à King's Cross au moins une heure à l'avance, ce qui était exceptionnel ! Une fois sur la voie 9 ¾, les 4 adolescents chargèrent leurs sacs et choisirent l'un des meilleurs compartiments puis redescendirent sur le quai. Ils remarquèrent tout de suite le camion qui s'engageait sur le quai. Aucun véhicule Moldu n'entrait ici d'habitude ! Les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et le peu de personne qui commençait à affluer sur le quai observèrent attentivement le véhicule. Soudain un sifflement strident déchira l'air (et les tympans d'à peu près tout le monde.). Le camion s'arrêta, la portière passager s'ouvrit et une grande silhouette fine bondit et atterrit souplement sur le sol, pendant que la portière conducteur laissait sortir une silhouette familière à Harry.

« Hagrid ! »S'écria-t-il en même temps que Ron et Hermione.

Le géant leur fit un signe de la main et aida la jeune fille à ouvrir l'arrière du camion et à placer une « passerelle ». La jeune fille rentra et après une ou deux minutes d'attente, Harry la vit sortir avec un cheval noir, d'une taille étonnante, qui tressaillait au moindre bruit. Et ce fut évidemment à ce moment là que la locomotive se mit à siffler (ndla : c'est la LEM : la Loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum.), et, comme en écho, l'étalon hennit tout d'abord vigoureusement puis poussa de nouveau un sifflement aigu et d'une rare puissance. Il se dressa droit sur ses postérieurs et se mit à battre l'air de ses antérieurs, comme s'il boxait. La jeune fille lui fit calmement reposer les antérieurs et se mit à lui murmurer des choses inaudibles. Hagrid s'avança pour l'aider, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que l'animal se cabra encore plus haut, entraînant l'adolescente qui fut littéralement soulevée, ses pieds à dix centimètres de sol et refusant de lâcher le licol. Harry entendit Ron murmurait :

« Au moins, on sait quelle bestiole Hagrid a ramené. Reste le nouveau prof. »

Harry sourit et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille.

« N'avancez pas, dit-elle une fois les pieds de nouveau sur terre. Et, s'il vous plaît, ouvrez-moi le wagon. »

Hagrid obtempéra, et le cheval, après quelques mots de plus murmurés à son oreille, se fit amener sans plus de résistance à l'intérieur du wagon. La jeune fille ressortit, ferma la porte du wagon et se dirigea vers Hagrid qui, pendant ce temps, avait sorti ses bagages. Elle le remercia. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron se... comment dire... s'informaient du physique de la jeune étrangère.

Elle était grande, aussi grande que les deux garçons, élancée, fine, élégante et avait de longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient jusque dans le creux des reins et. . .de jolies formes!

Les deux garçons restaient pétrifiés, complètement ahuris.

« Hé ! Ho ! Les mecs ! Si on allait dire bonjour à Hagrid ? demanda malicieusement Hermione. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers le géant qui discutait avec la jeune blonde.

« Bonjour Hagrid ! Comment allez-vous ?demanda Hermione.

-Hermione ! Ron ! Harry ! s'exclama Hagrid. Laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouvelle camarade : Mary ! »

La jeune fille leva ses yeux tout d'abord sur Ron, qui prit une belle teinte tomate, très seyante, puis sur Hermione, avant de poser sur Harry. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de remonter jusqu'à son front. Son visage ne trahit aucune émotion quand elle vit la cicatrice légendaire du Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Harry s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond parsemé de paillettes d'or et cerné d'un gris clair.

« Bonjour ! dit Hermione. »

La jeune fille abaissa ses longs cils blonds et répondit :

« Heureuse de faire votre connaissance.

-Avez-vous reçu vos lettres ce matin ? demanda Hagrid.

-Oui, mais. Une lueur de compréhension alluma le regard de Ron. Vous voulez dire que... C'est elle . . . euh . . . c'est toi. qui . . . nos . . . vec. . . euh. . .mais . . . fille. . .dortoir ? s'embrouilla Ron. »

Mary sourit, puis éclata de rire.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, oui ! dit-elle. Sauf si ça vous dérange,ajouta- t-elle.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! s'écrièrent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

Mary sourit de nouveau puis porta ses affaires jusqu'au train. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent pour l'aider tandis qu'Hermione discutait avec Hagrid. Les deux garçons installèrent leur nouvelle compagne de chambre dans le même compartiment qu'eux et Harry en profita pour lui dire :

« Au fait, je suis Harry Potter.

-J'avais deviné, dit-elle en regardant son front, un demi-sourire à peine dissimulé.

-Et lui, c'est Ron Weasley.

-Magnifique coiffure. Je rêve d'avoir la même.

-Dis, demanda anxieusement Ron, ignorant la pointe qu'on venait de lui lancer, il est à toi, ce truc ? Il va être à Poudlard !. Mais il va tous nous tuer ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant acquiescer.

-Mais non, il s'habituera. Et puis, tu ne seras pas obligé d'aller le voir, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

De retour sur le quai, Harry et Ron dirent au revoir à Hagrid.

« A toute à l'heure, sur le quai ! cria ce dernier.

Ron présenta ensuite Mary à toute sa famille.

« OK, alors toi, tu es ... Fred ? demandait-elle. Donc toi tu es Georges, ajoutait-elle en voyant le premier acquiescer. Toi, tu es Ginny. Charlie ? . non Bill. Donc Charlie, c'est toi ! Pffffffff ! C'est toute une aventure de se rappeler de vous tous ! »

Tous éclatèrent de rire. La locomotive siffla, et, après leur avoir dit au revoir, Mary s'éloigna pour les laisser en famille avant le départ. Elle monta dans le train et disparu des yeux de Harry. Il se demanda pourquoi elle était seule. Ses parents seraient-ils contre la magie, comme les Dursley ? Ou peut-être n'avaient-ils pas pu se libérer ?.

Un dernier coup de sifflet obligea Harry et ses amis à dire adieu à leur famille. Harry se jeta dans les bras de Sirius.

« On se voit à Noël, OK ?lui murmura-t-il. »

Harry se demandait à quoi ressemblerait la maison de Sirius une fois rénovée. Sirius enlèverait le portrait de sa mère (« la vie serait invivable si elle reste là ») et Harry, qui avait eu l'insigne honneur de la rencontrer, en était bien content. Sirius lui lança un clin d'oeil plein de malice et lui dit tout bas « à très bientôt. »

Harry resta à la porte avec les dernières paroles de Sirius résonnant dans sa tête, pour lui dire au revoir et crier une dernière fois aux Weasley merci. Quand ils eurent disparu derrière un virage, les quatre adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur compartiment avec l'intention de mieux faire connaissance avec la jeune fille qui devait théoriquement être à l'intérieur.


	3. de surprises en surprises

Les persos appartiennent of course à JK Rowling, sauf ceux qui sont à moi. ;)

**Chapitre 3: De surprises en surprises**

Lorsque Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent dans leur compartiment, Mary regardait mélancoliquement par la fenêtre, Pattenrond ronronnait, lové sur ses jambes et Sic et Pig étaient silencieux (ce qui relève du miracle !). La jeune fille tourna la tête au bruit que fit la porte du compartiment. Elle sourit aux nouveaux arrivants. Ron se dirigea vers la cage de Coq et Sic pour cacher la rougeur qu'il sentait monter sur ses joues (sa mère avait décidé que, vu la petite taille de Coq, une cage pour deux suffirait. . .). Il vérifia s'ils n'étaient pas morts.

« Comment as-tu fait pour les obliger à se taire ? Demanda-t-il, admiratif, après avoir vu que les deux boules de plumes étaient bien vivantes. Tu les as drogués ?

-Non, je les ai juste menacés de les faire rôtir s'il continuaient à piailler . . . répondit Mary en haussant les épaules.

-On a déjà essayé ça ! s'exclama Ginny. Ca n'a jamais marché.

-Tu ne devais pas être assez convaincante. . . »dit Mary, faussement dubitative, avant d'éclater de rire avec les autres.

Lorsque tous furent installés (Herm ne sortit aucun livre !), devant un silence qui se faisait lentement pesant, Mary proposa :

« Ca vous dirait d'écouter de la musique ?

-Euh. . . Tu sais. . . Les appareils Moldus ne fonctionnent pas dans le monde magique » dit Ginny.

Mary fit une drôle de tête, levant un de ses sourcils à 1 Km de son oeil (bon, j'exagère la. . .), semblant dire : « Ah bon ? Première nouvelle ! » Elle sortit une minichaîne Hi Fi, plaça un disque à l'intérieur devant le regard ahuri de Ron et demanda :

« Matrix, ça vous va ? »

Devant le silence général (la seule ayant entendu parler de Matrix étant Herm. . .), elle mit le disque en marche et Marilyn Manson résonna dans le compartiment.

« C'est de la musique Moldue, ça ? demanda Ron, qui avait allègrement sursauté, ne s'attendant pas à une musique aussi . . . aussi Marilyn Manson, quoi ! C'est cool ! »

Après avoir parlé de banalités telles que le temps, Mary, voyant que les quatre autres occupants n'osaient pas lui poser de questions, déclara :

« Je sais que ça doit vous paraître bizarre que je rentre directement en sixième année, donc. . .

-Si questions il y a. . . Continua Harry

-Posez-les ! finit Mary. A deux conditions : premièrement, le passé, ce sera pour plus tard. . . Même si ça parait bizarre quand je le dis ! s'exclama-t-elle devant les yeux riants d'Hermione. Et deuxièmement, je vous poserai aussi des questions . . . sur vous et Poudlard ! Harry, tu ne seras pas vraiment concerné par les questions personnelles, je crois que, petit un, celui qui ne sait rien sur toi n'est pas beaucoup sorti de chez lui ces dernières années et que, petit deux, ça n'est pas agréable à ressasser, ces choses-là, je le sais. . . » ajouta-t-elle gentiment.

Harry lui sourit pour la remercier, sentant, à son tour, le rouge lui monter aux joues

« Question banale : qu'as-tu fait de tes vacances ? demanda Hermione

-Bien, répondit Mary, je fais une visite express au professeur Dumbledore qui m'a fait une cérémonie de répartition pour moi toute seule, . . .

-Oui, c'est sur que, à 16 ans, ça le fait pas de se faire répartir avec les petits de 11 ans. . . remarqua Hermione, s'attirant des regards noirs de la parts des garçons pour avoir interrompu leur nouvelle amie. . .

-Oui, t'as raison mais je penses que c'était surtout pour pouvoir prévenir ceux avec qui je dormirai. . . Puis je suis partie voir d'anciennes connaissances que je n'avais pas vu depuis au moins 3 ans. . .

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

-Parce que je suis partie vivre au USA pendant 3 ans. . . Si tu me demandes encore une fois pourquoi. continua la jeune fille en voyant Ginny prête à rouvrir la bouche, le regard qu'elle voulait menaçant démenti par une étincelle d'amusement.

Ginny fit semblant de déglutir bruyamment, ce qui fit rire tout le compartiment. Mary reprit :

-ensuite Hagrid est venu me chercher, m'a emmenée au chemin de Traverse puis à la gare. . . Voila ! Et vous ?

-Ben, Harry, Ginny et moi on était au Terrier. C'est chez nous. enfin c'est la maison des Weasley, quoi. ajouta Ron devant le regard interrogateur de l'adolescente. On a appris à jouer au rugby. . .

-Ah ouais ! C'est trop bien ce sport ! s'écria Mary, au grand étonnement de ses camarades.

-Tu es bien la seule fille que je connaisse qui dise ça ! s'exclama Harry, regardant Herm, Ron et Ginny avec surprise.

-Il faut bien des exceptions! Ria Mary. Et toi, Hermione, reprit-elle, où es-tu allée ?

-Aux Etats-Unis, répondit la jeune fille. On aurait pu se croiser. . . J'ai trouvé ça bien mais les sorciers américains sont très prétentieux. . .

-Ils osaient lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une petite Engliche qui se la jouait et qui pensait avoir un cerveau. . . Aimable, hein ? s'insurgea (faussement) Ron.

-De toute façon, même les Moldus sont prétentieux, là-bas. . .

-Nan, c'est pas vrai ! Il y a des américains très sympas, très accueillants et tout ! s'exclama Mary.

-Tu dois avoir raison, tu y as passé plus de temps que moi. . . » répondit Hermione.

Mary sourit et reprit :

« Tu n'as pas du rencontrer les bonnes personnes. . .

-Pourquoi es-tu partie au Etats-Unis ? demanda Ron.

-On a dit pas de questions sur le passé, rappela gentiment Mary. Et puis de toute façon, c'est une longue histoire. . .

-Cool ! On a un long trajet ! tenta Ron.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Mary, une étincelle de douleur s'allumant dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron qui, avec sa perspicacité habituelle, n'avait rien remarqué. . .

-Laisse-la tranquille, Ron» répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Mary lui lança un regard plein de gratitude. Le silence tomba dans le compartiment, si on peut appeler silence « Rage against the machine « en bruit de fond. . .

Tout d'un coup, les cinq adolescents entendirent un grand bruit venant du couloir.

« On ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y aurait des éléphants à Poudlard. . . » remarqua malicieusement Mary, faisant éclater tout le monde de rire, laissant ainsi échapper la tension et la nervosité.

Seule Hermione avait retrouvé son sérieux lorsque les éléphants, qui s'avérèrent être Dean, Seamus et Neville, ouvrirent la porte du compartiment. Ils restèrent bouche bée devant l'hilarité générale, que leur arrivée n'avait pas vraiment aidé à calmer. . . Hermione reprenait difficilement son souffle et laissait encore quelquefois des éclats de rire, les quatre autres pleuraient de rire et le tout était étouffé par « Bad blood ». . .

Quand tous eurent retrouvé leur calme, Seamus se décida à demander :

« Harry, t'es au courant ? Y'a un gars qui va débarquer dans notre dortoir. . . »

Devant le sourire légèrement ironique et encore très amusé de Mary et le clin d'?il de Ron, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux. Il réussit tout de même à dire sans rire une seule fois :

« Oui, je sais, sauf que. . . C'est pas UN gars . . . euh. . .

-Quoi, euh ? demanda Neville

-Ben, en fait, . . .

-En fait, coupa Mary, ce n'est pas un gars, sauf si on m'a caché quelque chose à ma naissance. . .

-Hein ! s'exclamèrent dans un magnifique choeur les trois garçons.

-Oui, c'est moi qui vais dormir dans votre dortoir.

-Mais . . . euh . . . pourquoi pas chez les filles ? réussit à dire Dean.

-C'est une excellente question que j'avais l'intention de poser depuis pas mal de temps, dit Ron.

-Hé bien, peut-être parce que ils pensent que les mecs sont plus accueillants que les filles . . . répondit Mary. Non, sans déconner, je crois que c'est juste parce que il y avait déjà un lit dans votre dortoir. . . Ajoutez à cela une erreur administrative. . .

-Une quoi ? demanda Ginny.

-Une erreur. . . Ils pensaient que j'étais un mec. . . Je vous dis pas la tête d'Hagrid quand il m'a vu la première fois . . . il pensait s'être trompé. . .

-Et ils pouvaient pas changer ? demanda Neville, avec une tête angoissée.

-Ben, en fait, c'est moi qui leur ai dit que ce n'était pas grave. . . Ils avaient l'air un peu assez occupés avec Voldemort et l'or. . .

-Euh, Mary, coupa précipitamment Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de parler de ça ici. . .

-L'or ? Quel or ? demanda Seamus, intrigué.

-Rien, c'est rien d'intéressant, un truc sans importance . . . mentit magnifiquement l'adolescente.

-Ah, d'accord . . . je comprends, répondit Seamus.

-Bien, nous nous verrons plus tard, dit fermement Hermione, très pressée de savoir comment Mary était au courant pour l'ordre.

-Bon, alors à tout à l'heure, on te fera visiter Poudlard. . . Dit Dean, en lançant un clin d'oeil à Mary, avant de se faire pousser dehors par Herm.

Une fois la porte claquée derrière les trois adolescents, devant les regards insistants et très interrogateurs de ses compagnons de voyage, Mary s'exclama :

« Quoi ? Je sais, j'ai fait une gaffe, mais je ne me suis pas trop mal rattrapée !

-Comment es-tu au courant pour l'ordre ? demanda Hermione, légèrement agressive. . .

-Ho ! Calmos, pepette, hein! Répondit Mary, pas très aimable elle non plus. . . (légitime défense !) Deux raisons possibles : la première, vous y pensez beaucoup trop, tous autant que vous êtes. . .

-On y pense. . . TU LIS DANS LES PENSEES ? hurla Hermione.

-Oui, mais ce n'est PAS la vraie raison. . . Si tu m'avais laissée finir, j'aurais pu dire que la deuxième raison, et la vraie, c'est tout simplement que Dumbledore m'en a parlé. . . Alors calmez vous, je ne vais pas essayé de vous tuer, ok ?

-Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? demanda Harry pendant qu'Hermione se calmait.

-Parce que je veux pas devenir votre amie juste parce que je partage un de vos secrets. . .

-Est-ce que tu as lu dans nos pensées ? demanda Herm, tentant de rester calme.

-Non, bien sûr que non, tu me prends pour quoi ? Jamais je ne lirai dans vos pensées sans votre accord ! s'insurgea Mary. Je ne fais ça qu'aux gens que je n'aime pas . . . finit-elle avec un clin d'?il malicieux.

-Ca veut dire que tu nous aimes bien ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

-Je ne sais pas grand-chose de vous, mais ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui et ce que m'en a dit Hagrid, qui parle beaucoup de vous, entre parenthèses, oui, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. . . Et Hermione, je te promets que je n'ai pas lu vos pensées. . . Je suis même incapable de dire vos noms ou dates d'anniversaires. . . Et je rajoute que ce n'est vraiment pas une information indispensable ! continua-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, surpris de sa réaction.

-Parce qu'après j'oublierai de vous les fêter ! répondit Mary. Or si je ne les sais pas, j'ai une excuse !

-Ah, d'accord ! Je comprends tout ! s'écria Harry en riant.

- Bon, parlez-moi de Poudlard, des élèves, de vos amis et autres . . . ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

-Bien, où commencer ? Dean, Neville et Seamus sont tes prochains compagnons de dortoir avec Ron et Harry, dit Hermione, enfin calmée. Personnellement, je trouve que tu as de la chance de dormir avec les mecs, parce que les filles de notre année sont, comment dire. . .

-Superficielles ? proposa Mary, amusée. Comme à peu près toutes les filles de seize ans . . . ajouta-t-elle en faisant une grimace facilement compréhensible.

-Oui, c'est ça, et aussi, . . . un peu . . .

Stupides ? reprit Mary. Tu sais tu peux me dire la vérité, te déranges pas !

-Ben, oui, je crois que c'est le meilleur mot pour les décrire . . . dit Herm en riant.

-Tu verra, dès que tu sortira du train, si Dean et Seamus n'ont pas changé, ce dont je doute, tout le train sera au courant pour toi et deux de ces filles, Lavande et Parvati, te sauteront dessus. . . » la prévint Harry avec un regard compatissant.

Devant le regard désespéré de Mary, tous éclatèrent de rire. Puis Ron reprit :

« Sinon, question ennemi, sache que les Griffondors et les Serpentards sont les pires des pires ennemis, ok ?

-Ouais, sauf que c'est quoi, les Serpenmachintrucs ?demanda Mary.

-Une des maisons de Poudlard. Il y en a quatre : Griffondor, donc nous, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, lui apprit Ginny.

-Et dans les Serpentards, il y a un dénommé Drago Malefoy. Lui, c'est le pire. Son père est très riche, du coup il se croit tout permis et en plus. . . »

Mais avant que Ron ait pu finir, la porte du compartiment s'était ouverte sur un garçon pâle, avec un nez en pointe, ses cheveux blonds platine plaqués en arrière sur son crâne, entouré de deux molosses qui faisait encore dix bons centimètres de plus que lui.

« et ton père, Weasley, dit Drago d'une voix froide, légèrement traînante, « légèrement je-m'en-foutiste », pensa Mary, il est toujours aussi incapable de vous faire vivre convenablement ?

-Dis-moi, Drago, il va falloir que tu penses à arrêter de grandir, se moqua Harry, sinon tu seras plus grand que tes gardes du corps et ça le fait vraiment pas. . . »

Mary regardait Drago avec un froid intérêt,un peu comme un docteur observerait une pustule particulièrement laide. Lui,au contraire, semblait apprécier regarder la jeune fille. . . Crabbe et Goyle serrèrent leur poing, attendant l'ordre que ne manquerait pas de donner Drago. A leur grande surprise, Drago éclata de rire et dit :

« Alors c'est vrai, ce que raconte ces deux cruches de Griffondors, une petite nouvelle arrivent directement en sixième année ? Ne reste pas trop avec ça, ça pourrait te pourrir . . .»continua-t-il d'un ton mordant.

Mary l'examina lentement de haut en bas. Il était bâti sur le même modèle que Harry, excepté pour les couleurs, pensa-t-elle avec amusement. Le brun et le blond, le bronzé et le blafard, les yeux verts ou bleu, chauds ou glacés. . . A part ça, ils étaient tous les deux aussi mignons et, Mary devait l'avouer, bien foutus. . . Drago ne parut pas un instant gêné par cet examen prolongé. Il sourit légèrement quand Mary planta ses yeux or dans les yeux glace qu'il savait dépourvus d'émotion. Pourtant, ils se troublèrent vite, comme dérangés par cette persistance à l'observer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago baissa les yeux devant quelqu'un. Mary, les yeux tout d'un coup assombris se décida enfin à répondre:

« Ca fait combien de fois que tu sors ce discours ? Je pense être assez grande pour savoir qui je peux fréquenter, merci . . . continua-t-elle sèchement.

-Bien, tant pis pour toi, répondit Drago, déstabilisé par la réponse. Sais- tu dans quelle maison tu seras ?

-Oui, pas avec toi, ça devrait te suffire . . . répliqua Hermione.

-Toi, la sang-de-Bourbe mal coiffée, je t'ai rien demandé ! » cria Drago de sa voix froide.

Avant que Harry, Ron (qui voulaient allègrement tuer Drago), Crabbe et Goyle (qui voulaient le protéger) n'aient pu réagir, Mary s'était levé, avait saisi Drago par le col et l'avait plaqué contre le mur du train, le soulevant jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Elle murmura :

« A ta place, j'éviterais de dire ça devant moi une nouvelle fois, sinon c'est ravalement de façade gratuit et obligatoire . . . et sans anesthésie, ajouta-t-elle. Compris ? » demanda-t-elle.

Devant le silence de Drago, elle répéta sans élever la voix, mais encore plus menaçante :

« Compris ? »

Drago acquiesça lentement et Mary le lâcha brutalement sous le regard ahuri de tous les témoins. Elle poussa Crabbe et Goyle à l'extérieur et ferma la porte du compartiment en leur lançant un ironique « au revoir ». Harry, dès la porte refermée, ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais Mary lui fit signe de se taire et écouta attentivement, imitée par Herm et Ginny. Bientôt, on pu entendre :

« MEME PAS FOUTUS DE L'EMPECHER ! C'EST QU'UNE FILLE, NOM DE DIEU ! »

Ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la voix s'éteigne au fond du couloir. Alors Mary regarda Harry qui se décida à lui demander :

« Euh . . . comment t'as fait ?

-Je suis un peu plus forte que j'en ai l'air, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ben, sans vouloir te vexer ou te froisser, je suis content d'être ton ami . . . s'écria Ron.

Le voyage continua ainsi, entre présentations, hautes en couleurs, des profs et du château.

« Mc Gonagall peut être sympa. . . je dis bien PEUT. . . parce que la plupart du temps, c'est pas la joie. . . Sinon, le pire, c'est Rogue, disait Ron.

-Un vieux pas beau avec des cheveux gras horrible qui fait ses cours dans un cachot et qui, j'en suis sûre, est amoureux de Drago, disait Ginny, déclenchant une nouvelle crise de rire.

Ainsi de suite. Aucun prof ne fut épargné. Après s'être tous acheté quelques sucreries, ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Sur le quai, Harry, après avoir dit bonjour à Hagrid de loin, amena Mary vers les calèches, suivi de Ron, Herm et Ginny. Ils réussirent à éviter Lavande & Cie. Arrivée devant les calèches, Mary s'écria :

« hey, mais ils sont laids!

-Tu . . . tu les vois ? demanda Harry.

-Ben oui, pourquoi je ne les verrais pas ? répondit-elle

-Euh . . . parce que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent les voir », l'informa Hermione en rentrant dans la calèche.

Mary resta silencieuse un instant.

« Toi aussi, Harry, tu dois les voir, non ?

-Ben, ouais. » répondit Harry, gêné.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence total. Quand ils furent arrivés devant le château, Mary resta un instant bouche bée devant le monument, se laissant bousculer par les élèves. Harry la prit gentiment par le bras et la conduisit jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Ils s'assirent côte à côte, Hermione et Ginny en face d'eux et Ron de l'autre côté de Mary. Tout le monde lui lançait des regards pas franchement discrets et parlait avec son voisin de « la nouvelle ». Quand Dumbledore demanda le silence pourtant, tous les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui, délaissant ainsi ladite nouvelle qui ne s'en plaignait pas. . .

Bas du formulaire


	4. Comme chaque année

Tolk, tinkièt, normalement, Dray devrai survivre . . . normalement . . . ;)

Sinon, ts les perso appartiennent à Miss Rowling, sauf les miens de moi. . . Et je ne fais pas d'argent avec Blablabla . . ., pour mon plaisir et pour celui de kelkes personne ki lise ma fic. . . Merci, dailleur !

**Chapitre 4 : Comme chaque année**

Une fois le silence obtenu, Dumbledore regarda la foule d'élèves par- dessus ses lunettes, ses yeux bleus toujours pétillants de malice. Puis il commença :

« Nous voila de nouveau réunis pour une nouvelle année. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous importuner avec un discours. . . Tout d'abord, accueillons les nouveaux élèves, continua-t-il avec un geste vers la porte.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent pendant que les premières années entraient en compagnie de Hagrid. Dumbledore attendit qu'Hagrid se soit assis et que les premières années se taisent (Mc Gonagall les ayant vite calmés, cela ne prit pas trop longtemps. . .) pour reprendre :

« Donc, bienvenus à vous, dit-il en regardant le groupe de premières années. Ensuite, même si beaucoup d'entre vous l'ont remarqué, je voudrais que vous accueilliez une nouvelle camarade qui suivra les cours de sixième année. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers Mary, qui sourit devant l'attention qu'on lui portait.

« J'espère que ceux de sa maison la mettront vite à l'aise et l'aideront à se repérer dans le château, poursuivit Dumbledore, ramenant les regards sur lui. Je rappelle à certains élèves que la Forêt interdite est . . . interdite, comme son nom l'indique ! Je profite que vous ne soyez pas trop affamés pour vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs : tout d'abord, votre nouvelle professeur de Divination, Miss Delacour, que certains avaient eu le plaisir de rencontrer il y a deux ans. »

De nombreux applaudissements s'élevèrent car Miss Delacour, Fleur de son prénom, avait fait beaucoup d'effet sur certains garçons de l'école lorsqu'elle était venue participer au tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle était en partie Vélane, et de nombreuses personnes étaient très heureuses (ou plutôt heureux, pour la plupart. . .) de la revoir. . .

« Ensuite, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal : Sirius Black ! »

Un grand silence tomba sur la Grande Salle, puis, lorsque les Griffondors eurent imprimé l'information, lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas remarqués Sirius à la table des professeurs, après avoir sursauté, ils furent de ceux qui applaudirent le plus. Sirius leur sourit et leur fit un signe de la main. Beaucoup d'élèves, même si Sirius était réhabilité, avaient peur de lui et ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer. Le directeur reprit :

« Bien, je crois avoir tout dit. Mais si le contraire arrive, je vous le ferait savoir, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Je vais maintenant laisser la place au professeur Mc Gonagall. »

Cette dernière se leva, la liste des élèves dans une main, le Choipeau dans l'autre, et dit :

« Bien, nous allons procéder à la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret lorsque je vous appellerai et mettrez le Choipeau sur votre tête. »

Mc Gonagall posa le Choipeau sur le tabouret et ce dernier se mit à chanter une nouvelle chanson. Harry se demanda (encore une fois. . .) combien de temps le Choipeau mettait pour composer une chanson, et ce qu'il faisait le reste du temps. Mais, lorsqu'il vit Mc Gonagall se diriger vers eux, il sortit vite de ses pensées pour se demander ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire. A voir la tête de Ron, il devait se dire la même chose. Sauf que Harry espérait avoir une tête un peu moins ahurie lorsqu'il pensait. . . Peut-être que c'était les rastas qui faisaient cet effet-là. . . Mc Gonagall se pencha vers eux et dit à voix basse :

« Miss Granger, dans mon bureau après le dîner. Avec vous, Mr Weasley. »

Ron, qui était en train de soupirer de soulagement, devint rouge tomate, et reprit sa tête d'ahuri.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez encore rien fait de condamnable, ajouta le professeur. Mr Potter, vous viendrez aussi. »

Elle repartit après avoir regardé Mary d'un drôle d'oeil, et , le Choipeau ayant fini de chanter, commença l'appel. Harry regarda un instant Mary qui, sentant son regard, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit d'un air un peu moqueur. Harry détourna les yeux et se concentra sur la Cérémonie. Mc Gonagall venait d'appeler « Abbot, Christina. » Une petite fille blondinette sortit du groupe et avança lentement vers le Choipeau. Après quelques minutes, le Choipeau s'écria : »POUFSOUFFLE ! » Des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la seconde table à droite du groupe de nouveaux. Harry leva les yeux vers Hermione en grimaçant. Cette dernière lui dit :

« Oui, c'est bien la soeur d'Hannah. . . »

Harry accentua sa grimace. Mary lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais ce fut Hermione qui répondit :

« Hannah Abbot a essayé de sortir avec Harry toute l'année dernière. Elle a tout fait pour le séduire, elle l'a invité à venir mangé avec elle, à venir travaillé avec elle le soir. . . Il a tout refusé, du coup, maintenant, elle le hait. Et si sa soeur lui ressemble, Harry aura deux furies qui tenteront de lui faire des crasses à chaque rencontre. . . »

Ce constat semblait être très drôle pour Hermione et Ron, mais Harry baissa la tête avec une expression de pauvre martyr. Mary sourit et Ron, comme à son habitude, commença à râler à propos de la longueur de la Cérémonie, il était pressé de manger, ce qui lui valu un « espèce de ventre sur pattes ! » d'Hermione. Une fois la Cérémonie finit, Ron se jeta sur les plats pour se servir copieusement. Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, le trio infernal présentant tout le monde à Mary avec force descriptions, ce qui la fit beaucoup rire mais l'embrouilla aussi légèrement. . . (A la fin du repas, elle ne savait plus qui était qui. . . ) Lorsque tous eurent fini de manger, Dumbledore se leva de nouveau et, une fois le silence installé, dit :

« Bien, maintenant que vos ventres sont aussi pleins que vos têtes le seront à la fin de l'année, allez dormir, vos préfets vous montreront le chemin. »

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, tous les élèves se levèrent et suivirent les « Griffondor, par ici ! », « Serpentard, par là! », « Poufsouffle, suivez-moi ! » ou encore « Serdaigle, c'est par là ! » Harry, Ron et Hermione perdirent Mary dans la foule, mais ne se firent aucune inquiétude, elle suivrait tout le monde et arriverait à la salle commune des Griffondors. Ils partirent donc vers le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall, en regardant du coin de l'oeil et avec amusement Ginny, nommée préfète, guider les premières années vers la maison Griffondor. Harry dit avec un grand sourire :

« L'an prochain, Herm, en tant que Préfète en chef, tu te devra de te demm. . . euh. . . débrouiller avec les premières années. . . »

Ron, en s'imaginant Hermione commandant une foule de premières années, explosa de rire, ses rastas tressautant de chaque côté de son visage. Il était si comique que les deux autres rirent aussi. Arrivés devant la porte du bureau, ils reprirent leur sérieux avant de frapper. La voix sèche de Mc Gonagall retentit :

« Entrez », ordonna-t-elle.

La première chose que Harry vit fut Sirius, en train de discuter avec quelqu'un qui était caché derrière lui. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour sourire aux nouveaux venus, Harry découvrit avec surprise que la personne avec qui il discutait n'était d'autre que Mary. De surprise, il resta bouche bée, ce qui fit éclater de rire Mary :

« Fermes la bouche, Harry, tu vas gober les mouches ! »

Mc Gonagall, lorsque tous furent assis, commença :

« Tout d'abord, une simple remarque : même si je sais que c'est difficile, il faudra vous efforcer de vouvoyer Sirius. Mr Potter, vous n'êtes censé connaître votre parrain depuis cet été seulement, donc, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, ne vous montrez pas trop . . . démonstratif, si l'on peut dire, du moins devant les élèves . . . ajouta-t-elle. Ce sera à lui de décider si vous l'appellerez Sirius ou Mr Black. Ne faites pas cette tête, Potter, connaissant votre parrain, il y a de grandes chances pour que vous l'appeliez Sirius ! Ensuite, Potter, vous réintégrerez votre poste de rattrapeur, doublé de celui de capitaine.»

Le sourire de Sirius finit de rassurer Harry, qui de plus était très heureux de pouvoir recommencer le Quidditch.

« Et l'interdiction d'Ombrage ?

-Terminée ! »

Mc Gonagall reprit la parole :

« Ensuite, je voudrai vous voir personnellement vous occuper de Mary car. . .

-Personellement? la coupa Hermione.

-Car, recommença Mc Gonagall avec un regard noir atténué par un sourire à demi caché, je ne veux pas que Miss Patil et Cie lui apprenne l'art et la manière d'être la parfaite écervelée. Ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous demande.

-Je crois que je suis capable de me défendre des « parfaites écervelées », merci beaucoup, la coupa à son tour Mary.

-Je vous crois sur parole, Miss, mais mieux vaut deux précautions . . . Le prochain qui me coupe laparole le regrettera amèrement, alors ne me tentez pas, poursuivit Mc Gonagall en la voyant rouvrir la bouche. Bien, si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, et je vous le conseille, je rajouterai une dernière chose avant de vous libérer : si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, parlez-en avec Mary, elle sait tout de l'ordre, des dernières découvertes, etc. . . Elle pourra nous le dire plus vite qu'aucun hibou, même plus vite que vous, et avec plus de sécurité. Donc faites lui confiance ! Bien, vous pouvez partir », finit-elle.

Les quatre adolescents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

« Je vais vous accompagner un bout de chemin », proposa Sirius.

Harry sourit et, après avoir ouvert la porte aux deux jeunes filles, attendit son parrain. Dès que la porte se fut refermée, il se tourna vers son parrain, qui le regarda avec l'ombre d'un sourire moqueur. Harry ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer son indignation, et apparemment, Sirius le devina.

« Ne m'en veut pas, je voulais te faire une surprise. . . », expliqua-t-il avec un sourire très faussement désolé. . .

Harry lui sourit, et ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que Sirius parte vers sa chambre. Là, après leur avoir à tous souhaité bonne nuit, il les laissa se diriger seuls vers la tour des Griffondors. Dès que Sirius disparut derrière un coin, Harry vit Hermione se tourner vers Mary et lui demander :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu savais tout à propos de l'ordre ?

-Je l'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est juste que tu ne m'as pas crue. . . »

Hermione fit une moue qui fit sourire Harry, et ne dit plus rien de tout le reste du trajet. Arrivés devant le portrait qui bloquait l'entrée à la salle des Griffondors, les trois adolescents se rendirent compte qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient le mots de passe, lorsque, à leur grande surprise, Mary dit calmement : « phénix ». La porte s'ouvrit pour les laisser passer et la grosse Dame du tableau leur dit : »Bonsoir, très chers ! » Elle était encore avec Violette, une dame d'un autre tableau avec qui elle se saoulait régulièrement à Noël. . .Harry n'eut que le temps de mettre un pied dans la salle commune avant qu'un ouragan arrachant littéralement tout sur son passage ne se rua sur Mary.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? D'où tu viens ? Pourquoi t'arrives cette année ? Tu met quoi comme taille de robe ? Tu utilises quel shampoing ? » 

Mary lança un regard désespéré vers Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Finalement, elle avait peut-être raison, Mc Gonagall. . . »

Harry pouffa, pas du tout discrètement, s'attirant les regards noirs du groupe de jeunes filles qui, même si elles n'étaient pas très futées, avaient compris pourquoi il riait. Puis, l'ignorant totalement, elles retournèrent à l'attaque contre Mary, qui avait tenté discrètement de partir, mais qui avait échoué. Avec une grimace, elle se présenta, mais ne dit ni d'où elle venait, ni pourquoi elle arrivait, ni la taille de ses robes, d'ailleurs. Hermione prit la parole avant que la nouvelle n'ait eu le temps de répondre à tout son questionnaire et dit :

« Bien, Parvati, Lavande, vous nous excuserez, nous allons montrer sa chambre à Mary et je pense qu'elle dormira, comme nous devrions tous le faire. »

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle prit Mary par le bras et, suivie de Harry, Ron et Ginny, se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons.


	5. premier jour, réveil dur, très dur!

Sinon, ts les perso appartiennent à Miss Rowling, sauf les miens de moi. . . Et je ne fais pas d'argent avec Blablabla . . ., pour mon plaisir et pour celui de kelkes personne ki lise ma fic. . . Merci, dailleur !

**Chapitre 5: premier jour, réveil dur, très dur !  
**  
Lorsque Hermione, Mary et leur suite furent en « sécurité » dans l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons, Mary lâcha un énorme soupir et remercia Herm pour sa grande efficacité dans le domaine du débarrassage de personnes collantes, ce qui fit rire Harry, Ron et Ginny. Hermione, pour sa part, ne sourit qu'à moitié et lui répondit mi-tristement, mi- amusée :

« Passe donc sept années de ta vie dans la même chambre que ça, et tu seras aussi forte que moi dans ce domaine. . . »

Cette réflexion ne fit qu'aviver le rire de ses camarades. Arrivée devant la porte du dortoir, Hermione lança un regard courroucé au petit groupe qui la suivait et, entrant dans la chambre, heurta de plein fouet Neville, qui serrait Trevor dans ses bras. Neville rougit, tout d'abord d'être tombé sur Herm, qui était prêt de l'étouffement, soit dit en passant, puis de se faire aider par Mary. Il était tellement gêné qu'il en retomba immédiatement après qu'elle l'ait relevé. . . Après l'avoir relevé une nouvelle fois, Mary se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce et tourna sur elle-même, admirant la chambre, grande, circulaire, avec six grands lits à baldaquin disposés le long des murs. Dean et Seamus étaient occupés à faire leurs lits et Neville, après un petit sourire crispé à Harry, Ron et les autres, mais tout en évitant de regarder Mary, partit faire son lit et ranger ses affaires dans une des multiples commodes qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Harry prit Mary par le bras et la guida à travers la chambre, jusqu'au lit qui, depuis maintenant six ans, était vide et ne servait qu'à poser les affaires des cinq garçons, qui, ainsi, évitaient la corvée de rangement. Il laissa Herm et Ginny l'aider (elle) à ranger ses affaires, au milieu d'éclats de rire, et à faire son lit, et il se détourna pour s'occuper de ses affaires. Les deux jeunes filles partirent ensuite vers leur dortoir, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit aux occupants de cette chambre. Après quelques minutes d'affairement dans la chambre, les garçons et la fille se couchèrent, les uns après les autres. Harry, le dernier, se changea dans le noir et se coucha. Il pensa alors à sa journée, de la surprise amenée par une simple lettre jusqu'à l'interrogatoire des compagnes de chambre de cette pauvre Herm, passant par l'énervement qu'avait fait preuve Mary et la douleur que Harry avait cru lire dans ses yeux à l'évocation de son passé, mais de cette dernière chose Harry n'était pas sûr. . .

Puis il laissa son esprit vagabonder dans sa mémoire. Il passa en revue ses premières années à Poudlard, jusqu'à cette terrible année du retour de Voldemort, celle de torture sous le « règne » d'Ombrage, et enfin, il se rappela cette terrible nuit de Juin, où, alors qu'il pensait voler au secours de Sirius, il s'était retrouvé piégé par une troupe de Mangemorts et, de même que Herm, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna, n'avait échappé de la mort que grâce à l'intervention de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il se souvint du terrible sentiment qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait vu son parrain recevoir de plein fouet un sort que l'un des Mangemorts, sur l'ordre de Voldemort, avait tenté de jeter sur le ministre de la Magie, pendant que Voldemort était aux prises avec Dumbledore. Il se souvint de la peur, de la terreur brute qui l'habitait à l'idée de perdre Sirius. Mais, heureusement, dès que Voldemort eut disparu, Dumbledore s'était précipité et avait sauvé Sirius, mais ce dernier était tout de même resté deux semaines à Ste Mangouste, séjour durant lequel il reçut les excuses du ministre en personne et l'annonce de sa réhabilitation. Harry pensa que cette dernière était pour beaucoup dans la rapide guérison de son parrain, lui permettant ainsi d'être présent pour l'anniversaire de son filleul. Ses pensée vagabondèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, et lorsque enfin il s'endormit, aucun bruit ne déranger les cinq dormeurs qui l'entouraient, excepté les ronflements de Neville. Il s'enfonça dans un sommeil sans rêve, pour une fois.

Un grand bruit amena Harry à se réveiller. Il se redressa dans un sursaut et, dans un premier temps, vit Neville les quatre fers en l'air au pied de son lit, empêtré dans ses draps. Le bruit venait donc de là. Dans un second temps, il vit successivement Ron, les rastas en bataille (c'était presque pire qu'avant. . .), Dean, Seamus, tous venaient de se réveiller, un aveugle aurait pu le dire, et enfin il la vit. Il comprit de suite pourquoi Neville était tombé. Mary était, elle, levée et Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver drôlement bien foutue ! Elle était coiffée d'une tresse qui reposait sur son épaule et était habillée d'une nuisette d'un bleu de nuit qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et qui était légèrement révélatrice des formes du buste de la jeune fille, pourrait-on dire. . . Les cinq garçons continuant de la fixer, Mary les regarda avec un air mi- gêné, mi-dérangé, et leur dit :

« Si ça vous dérange tant que je me lève en pyjama, je me changerai avant de me lever, à partir de maintenant. . . »

Devant le silence qui l'entourait, Mary s'assit sur son lit et ferma les rideaux, laissant les adolescents complètement ahuris. Harry se décida à aller aider Neville, qui n'arrivait pas du tout à se dépêtrer de ses draps. Il lui fallut l'aide de Ron pour le sortir de là. Lorsque Neville fut sur pied, Mary sortit de son lit, entièrement habillée et, alors que Dean et Seamus, occupés à se changer, essayaient maladroitement de se cacher (et oui, les mecs, ça veut bien voir des filles en nuisette, mais ça veut pas qu'on les voit torse nu. . .), Mary sourit et dit à Harry et Ron :

« Je descends. J'ai dit à Herm qu'on se rejoignait pour déjeuner. On se voit dans la Grande Salle. »

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre et Harry se détourna, prit ses affaires et s'habilla, pendant que Dean et Seamus, qui avait fini de s'habiller, descendaient prendre leur petits-déjeuner. Lorsque Harry, Ron et Neville furent enfin prêts, après avoir beaucoup parlé de leur nouvelle camarade, ils rejoignirent les autres dans la Grande Salle. Mc Gonagall était en train de distribuer les emplois du temps, et Hermione était déjà plongé dans le sien, tandis que Mary et Ginny, face à face, donnaient l'impression de regarder un reflet dans une glace : toutes deux grignotaient distraitement le bout d'une tartine en regardant encore plus distraitement leurs emplois du temps. Harry s'assit avec beaucoup de délicatesse (genre éléphant dans magasin de porcelaine.) sur le banc à côté de Mary tandis que Ron s'asseyait à côté de sa s?ur. Harry regarda l'emploi du temps de Mary et lui demanda :

« Tu as choisi quelles matières ?

-Hmmm. . . Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Potions. . .

-Tu vas pas regretter le voyage . . . la coupa Ron

-Sortilèges, soins aux créatures magiques et . . . musique Moldu. Quant à ce que tu as dit sur les potions, tu seras sûrement heureux de savoir que le professeur Dumbledore, apprenant votre envie d'être Aurors, a convaincu Rogue de vous prendre pour les ASPIC malgré vos deux A . . . Je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été facile de le convaincre. . . »

Harry regarda Ron, surpris mais heureux, car Auror était la seule carrière qu'il s'imaginait faire. Ron, quant à lui, semblait partagé entre l'horreur de devoir ravoir Rogue et la joie de pouvoir peut-être faire Auror. Ils se jetèrent sur leurs emplois du temps et virent que ils avaient beaucoup plus de temps libre, mais que tous les cours étaient par plage de deux.

« Waw ! Lundi, deux heures métamorphose, deux heures Défense -avec Sirius !-, pour midi, deux heures de trou puis deux heures Potions, puis on a fini. D'ailleurs, c'est tous les jours pareil, s'exclama Ron !

-Hé ben, je comprend pourquoi Dubois avait tant de temps pour préparer des tactiques aussi compliquées !Ajouta Harry.

-C'est censé être pour faire les devoirs, ces plages libres, dit sèchement Hermione.

Harry, Ron et, ô surprise, Mary la regardèrent, complètement effarés. Avant d'avoir pu ne placer ne serait-ce qu'une seule réplique, ils entendirent de grands éclats de rire provenant de la table des Serpentards. Sans aucune surprise, ils s'aperçurent que ces rires pas franchement discrets provenaient de Drago, ses amis et son harem.

« Tu vois, l'espèce de cochon à côté de Malefoy, c'est Pansy Parkinson, dit Hermione à Mary, qui se retourna pour regardait.

Drago lança un sourire goguenard au groupe de Griffondors et planta son regard dans celui de Mary, comme pour la défier, et effacer les évènements de la veille. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne put soutenir longtemps le regard devenu dur de la jeune fille et baissa rapidement les yeux. Mary continua à le fixer quelques secondes, puis se détourna avec aux lèvres un sourire qu'elle tentait de cacher. Harry la regarda, perplexe. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota quelque chose de certainement très amusant, car Harry plongea le nez dans son bol de céréales pour cacher son rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous allez vous bidonner tous les deux tous seuls longtemps ? demanda sèchement Herm.

Harry se mit à rire franchement, et Mary, avec un petit regard plein de malice, prit la parole :

« Malefoy. . . C'est dommage qu'il soit Serpentard, il est mignon! »

Harry explosa de rire, tandis que les trois autres les fixaient comme deux fous.

-Et il pense beaucoup à une jeune fille qui a des cheveux . . . bruns. Et très . . . ébouriffés, pourrait-on dire . . . poursuivit Mary. Et il l'imagine dans des situations . . . pas très catholiques, pour ne choquer personne.

Les trois ados restèrent bouche bée quelque secondes, puis Ron dit :

« Tu veux dire que Malefoy. . . . Hermione. . .Non, ça jamais !

Puis tous partirent dans un éclat de rire aussi discret que ceux de Malefoy et Cie, qui les regardait d'ailleurs avec un regard noir. Tous, sauf Herm, mi-énervée, mi-surprise, qui leur ordonna de la fermer et se leva brusquement, suivit des autres, qui partirent pour la Métamorphose, suivis de la première. Ron, surpris, la rattrapa et lui dit :

« Tu as quoi, là ?

-Métamorphose, répondit, un peu plus gentiment, Herm. J'ai presque les mêmes matières que vous : Métamorphose, Défense et Potions et Etude des Runes. . .Oui, je fini deux heures plus tard que vous, s'exclama-t-elle en voyant les regards horrifiés de ses camarades. J'ai plus de matières que vous.

-Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? lui demanda Mary.

-J'aimerai bien travailler dans le ministère.

-Cool, dit Mary, tout en grimaçant en direction de Harry et Ron, qui eurent du mal à garder leur calme.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de Métamorphose et se placèrent tous les quatre côte à côte, de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale. Les cours de cinquième année étant des cours choisis, ils virent entrer aussi bien des Griffondors que des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles ou des Serpentards. Et, à leur grand désespoir, Drago faisait partie de ces derniers. . .

« Il a pris presque les mêmes matières que vous trois. Il a juste laissé tomber soins aux créatures magiques, ce qui vaut sûrement mieux . . . expliqua Herm dans un murmure.

-Tu veux dire que cette chiure de fils de Mangemort veut devenir Auror ? A qui il veut faire croire ça ? s'écria Ron, le plus discrètement qu'il put (c'est-à-dire pas trop. . .)

-Justement, c'est là le truc. . . Avec Malefoy fils qui paraît être dans le droit chemin, peut-être que le Ministère, par « gentillesse », laissera le père sortir de prison, à condition que son rejeton garde un ?il sur lui. . .ce qu'il ne fera certainement pas ! expliqua Mary. Et d'ailleurs, maintenant que Dumbledore a retrouvé la confiance de notre abruti, oups, pardon, de ministre, il pourra sûrement empêcher cela.

Harry se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait deux mois, quand Drago lui avait promis de se venger, car lui, Harry, avait envoyé son père en prison. . . Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour rappeler cet évènements aux autres, la porte claqua derrière lui, annonçant l'arrivée de Mc Gonagall, et donc, sauf pour les suicidaires, le moment de se taire.


	6. Une journée bien remplie

**  
Chapitre 6: Une journée bien remplie**

Mc Gonagall passa entre les rangs, faisant taire les derniers murmures qui osaient s'élever de certains coins de la classe. Une fois arrivée devant son bureau, elle se tourna pour faire face à ses élèves et les regarda de son air qui signifiait « Faites-attention-à-ce-que-je-dis-ou- ça-va-mal-aller », que Harry, Ron et Hermione connaissait maintenant si bien. Elle prit la parole :

« Bien, nous nous retrouvons donc pour les deux dernières années de votre scolarité. Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal dans mes cours et j'entends à ce que cela continue. Nous allons cette année et l'année prochaine vous préparer aux ASPICs. De votre réussite à ces examens découlera votre avenir. Je demanderai donc toute votre attention à mes cours. Ceux qui me paraîtront trop dissipés ou pas assez appliqués seront virés de ce cours. Est-ce clair ? »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit dut lui apporter la réponse qu'elle voulait car elle se détourna, fit le tour de son bureau et commença à expliquer le programme de l'année. Harry et Ron se jetèrent des regards légèrement terrifiés et écoutèrent avec les autres tout ce qu'ils devraient mémoriser cette année. Après avoir pris en note les principaux objectifs (la seule chose dont se souvint Harry, ce fut qu'il existait d'autres sortes de Métamorphose chez les humains, ce qui l'étonna), Les élèves virent Le professeur, comme chaque année, se transformer en chat et reprendre forme humaine avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire ouf! Après cela, le professeur les regarda, s'attarda un moment sur Mary qui inclina imperceptiblement la tête. Mc Gonagall se tourna alors vers le reste de la classe et dit :

« Nous avons avec nous cette année une nouvelle élève, qui se trouve être une Animagus. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent avec surprise vers Mary, Harry, Ron et Herm, qui lui en voulait un peu de ne pas lui avoir tout dit, autant, si ce n'est plus que les autres. Mary leur lança un petit sourire d'excuse et, avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, fut interrompue par la voix de Mc Gonagall qui continuait son discours, imperturbable, ramenant les regards vers elle :

« En fait, cette jeune demoiselle n'est pas tout à fait un Animagus. Elle est ce qu'on appelle un Plurimagus, c'est-à-dire qu'elle peut se transformer en n'importe quel animal. »

Le professeur Mc Gonagall hocha la tête vers Mary, et le temps de tourner la tête, Harry ne vit qu'une colombe immaculée s'envoler vers le plafond avant de redescendre vers Herm, se poser sur sa table et se changer en rat, puis en fouine, lorsqu'elle passa devant Drago qui blêmit de colère et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que le professeur dise :

« Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, Miss Danaway. »

Le gros chien noir qui se trouvait être Mary (seuls Mc Gonagall, Harry, Ron et Hermione comprirent le clin d'oeil.) retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise et se transforma en la jeune fille qu'Harry connaissait depuis si peu . . . Le cours se passa ensuite à prendre des notes sur les Plurimagus (« on ne devient pas Plurimagus, on l'est dès la naissance, Les Plurimagus sont très peu nombreux dans le monde et ne sont répertoriés dans aucun Ministère. . .un Plurimagus peut découvrir ses dons très tard, jusqu'à vingt ans, parait- il. . .» . . .). Comme d'habitude, ils avaient un devoir à faire sur les Plurimagus (60 cm !) et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Harry eut la surprise d'entendre Mc Gonagall leur dire vingt minutes avant la fin des cours :

«Bien, je pense que nous allons nous arrêter de copier et vous allez pouvoir poser toutes les questions que vous voulez à Mary. Profitez-en car les Plurimagus sont très rares. »

A peine Le professeur avait fini sa phrase que tous les élèves assaillaient Mary de questions. Tous, sauf Drago, qui n'avait apparemment pas digéré la petite évocation au professeur Maugrey et ses méthodes peu. . . orthodoxes, dirons-nous. Il resta assis à sa place en lançant des regards noirs à la jeune fille, mais détournant la tête dès que celle-ci le regardait. Elle écoutait avec attention toutes les questions et réussissait à répondre à toutes, même si parfois on lui en posait cinq en même temps.

« Comment as-tu appris que tu en étais une ?

-Quand je me suis transformée en souris parce que je ne voulais pas aller corriger un exercice au tableau, dans l'école Moldue où j'étais quand j'étais petite.

-Et tes parents ne t'avaient rien dit ? »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'adolescente et elle dit :

« Ils n'ont pas eu le temps. Ils sont morts avant même que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'ils me disaient. Et le reste de ma famille ne le savait pas. Ils savaient que mes parents étaient tous deux des Animagus, mais ne connaissaient rien sur les Plurimagus. »

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, la cloche sonna et tous partirent, qui à droite, qui à gauche selon leur cours. Mais le quatuor qui nous intéresse se dirigea vers la salle de Défense, suivi de Malefoy, toujours aussi furieux. En entrant dans la classe, Harry et ses compères se précipitèrent vers le premier rang. Ils sortirent leurs livres (« Sorts et contre sorts » de Amelia Salmor), leurs baguettes, leurs plumes et leurs parchemins et attendirent l'arrivée de Sirius.

Dans le brouhaha qui sévissait dans la classe, personne n'entendit la porte claquer, mais le silence s'installait progressivement, pendant que Sirius s'avançait jusqu'au bureau. Dans son dos, certains élèves (Pansy, pour ne citer qu'un exemple. . .) lui jetaient des regards noirs, ou plein de frayeur. Sirius, s'il les voyait ou les sentait, n'en laissait rien paraître et continuait son chemin jusqu'au bureau. Il jeta un sourire nonchalant à Harry avant de se tourner vers sa classe.

« Bien, comme vous le savez sûrement tous, je suis Sirius Black. Pour ceux qui se demandent encore comment j'ai réussi à m'évader d'Azkaban, sachez juste que je suis un Animagus aujourd'hui déclaré. Si ça ne suffit pas à vous assurer que je ne suis pas à la solde de Voldemort. . . »

Des frissons d'horreur parcoururent la plupart des élèves de la classe à l'évocation de ce nom qui, depuis l'annonce du retour du Lord, était encore plus difficilement accepté. On ne l'appelait plus que Vous-savez-qui ou tout simplement Le Lord.

« . . . vous pouvez quitter cette classe immédiatement, poursuivit Sirius, ignorant les regards affolés de ses élèves. »

Sirius commença leur premier cours en leur posant de nombreuses questions sur les sorts et contre sorts les plus courants. Harry, Ron et Herm étaient incollables sur ce sujet, grâce à l'AD. Mary se débrouillait elle aussi très bien. Sirius conclut son cours en leur disant de réviser tous les sorts appris aujourd'hui en vue d'une évaluation pour la semaine prochaine. Drago leva le bras.

« Oui, Monsieur . . . Malefoy, dit Sirius en souriant, faussement aimable.

-Ce sera une interrogation écrite ou pratique ?

-Pratique, bien sur. Pensez-vous pouvoir vous défendre contre qui que ce soit en écrivant comment lancer des sorts ? Ajouta Sirius, goguenard. Bien, vous pouvez partir. »

La cloche sonna et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Hermione, après s'être assurée que personne ne faisait attention à eux, se pencha vers Harry et lui dit :

« Ca va pas être facile de ne pas tutoyer Sirius. . .J'ai failli oublier quand il m'a demandé comment lancer un sortilège de Stupéfixion. . .

-Moi aussi, dès qu'il m'adressait la parole. . .

-Oh moins, dit Mary en souriant, tu saura vite s'il est en danger ou pas. Ca évitera quelques bavures . . . qui n'en sont peut-être pas. Si tu n'étais pas allé au ministère cette nuit-là, tout le monde aurait continué à croire ce que la larve qui porte le nom de ministre disait. »

Harry se pencha un peu plus vers Mary et lui murmura de façon qu'elle seule entende (les deux autres se rapprochèrent aussi) :

« Que sais-tu de l'ordre, Mary ? Et pourquoi Dumbledore te fais confiance ? »

Mary le regarda d'un air surpris. Elle lui dit d'un ton légèrement sec :

« Pas maintenant, Harry. Cela doit rester secret. Tout à l'heure, après les cours. »

Le repas se finit dans un silence à peine rompu parfois par Ron ou Herm. Harry ruminait dans son coin, mécontent de s'être fait rembarrer. Mary, quant à elle, continuait de parler avec Dean, Seamus et Neville, ayant l'air d'être peu affectée par l'incartade qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Après le repas, ayant encore une heure libre avant leur cours de potions, ils se rendirent dans la salle commune de Griffondors. Harry attrapa Mary par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin, suivi des deux autres. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Un duel semblait s'être établi entre les deux regards. Le ciel et la Terre. Un ciel limpide et ensoleillé qui ne voulait pas fléchir sous la pression d'une prairie vert émeraude. Aucun des deux ne semblait être décidé à se détourner. Hermione lâcha un soupir excédé et se plaça entre les deux.

« Quand vous arrêterez de jouer aux gamins, vous nous appellerez ?

-Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il ne sait pas que le but premier d'une organisation secrète est de rester . . . secrète, cracha Mary, dont la colère se faisait peu à peu ressentir.

-Ce n'est pas la mienne si elle ne comprend pas qu'on a du mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un qui lit dans les pensées ! »

Mary accusa le coup. Elle sourit, un sourire très forcé et dit :

« C'est ça ton problème ? T'aurais préféré que je vous le cache ? Je pensais que je pouvais vous confier ça . . . j'avais tort.

-Hé, mais nous on y est pour rien la dedans, s'exclama Ron, sentant que tout cela ne tournait pas à leur avantage.

-Oui, nous aussi on voudrait des explications ! Tu dois comprendre que c'est dur pour nous de te faire confiance du jour au lendemain, dit Herm. Mais si le professeur Mc Gonagall a dit que nous le pouvions, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te bloques, Harry, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers ce dernier.

-Elle lit dans les pensées, cracha celui-ci. Dieu sait ce qu'elle peut faire d'autre ! Peut-être que tu peux aussi les manipuler et faire faire aux gens ce que tu veux !

-J'aurais jamais du venir. Putain, Dumbledore, pourquoi je t'écoute toujours ? »

La réplique de Harry se coinça dans sa gorge. Il regarda les autres avec stupeur. Jamais ils n'avaient entendus quelqu'un parler à Dumbledore comme ça, même s'il n'était pas là.

« Tu connais Dumbledore, demanda Herm.

-Nan nan, quelle idée ! C'est mon petit doigt qui m'a tout dit sur vous et l'ordre, cracha Mary, de plus en plus énervée par l'attitude de Harry, qui ouvrit la bouche. Tais-toi, Harry. Je pense que si tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche pour me critiquer, il va y avoir meurtre !

-Mary, se décida à dire Ron après une ou deux minutes de silence, je crois qu'il faut que tu nous expliques certaines choses. »

Mary se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, presque tristement.

« J'aurais préféré que cela arrive plus tard. Que vous me fassiez confiance pour moi et pas pour mon passé. Tant pis. Mais pas maintenant. Ce soir. »

Sur ce, elle se détourna et sortit de la salle commune. Harry et Ron suivirent Herm vers les cachots pour la potion. Mary était déjà là, coincée entre Parvati et Lavande. Elle leur lança un regard désespéré mais Harry l'ignora et les deux autres le suivirent, lançant à la jeune fille un regard d'excuse. Ils s'installèrent deux rangs derrière elle.

« Tu ne te maquilles jamais, demandait Parvati ?

-Non, répondait sèchement Mary. Je trouve que le maquillage, c'est pour les moches qui veulent se cacher sous quarante mètres de saloperie ! Je ne sais pas si j'en aurai besoin, mais je n'en veux vraiment pas ! »

Hermione explosa de rire, Ron ne tarda pas à la suivre. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux, mais il ne voulait pas que Mary croit qu'il l'avait pardonné. Le silence tomba d'un coup sur la classe. Rogue venait d'entrer, toujours habillé en noir, les cheveux toujours gras, et l'air toujours aussi aimable. . .

« Miss Danaway, le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau, dit-il en se penchant légèrement vers la jeune fille.

Celle-ci s'exécuta, poussant au passage un sourire bien perceptible, ravivant les rires maintenant silencieux de Herm et Ron. Elle prit son sac et disparut dans le sombre couloir. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer durant le cours. Il ne retint que le fait que Rogue avait l'intention de pousser au maximum ceux qui n'avaient pas eu selon lui des notes suffisantes aux BUSEs, c'est-à-dire Ron et lui, au cas où les regards venimeux que Rogue leur lançait n'étaient pas assez révélateurs. . . Il ne dut ensuite qu'à Herm de réussir sa potion. Elle le reprenait toutes les deux secondes :

« Harry, la racine de Mandragore avant la corne de licorne ! Harry, ta potion, tu dois la retirer du feu, maintenant. . . »

Le cours s'acheva en un habituel :

« Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, portez moi un flacon de votre potion de changement. Vous me ferez 80 cm sur les effets et conséquences de cette potion pour le prochain cours. »

Après avoir eu un « A » pour sa potion -merci Herm !-, Harry s'affola : deux devoir à faire, un pour demain, un pour mercredi ! « Herm n'a peut- être pas tort . . . je crois pas qu'on va avoir tant de temps libre que ça. . . »

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la salle commune et Herm partit pour son cours d'Etude des runes. Les deux garçons passèrent devant une salle de laquelle sortaient des sons plus étranges les uns que les autres. Harry, après un regard vers Ron, se rapprocha de la porte. Cela ressemblait à une plainte. Rien que ce bruit donnait envie de pleurer, tant par sa beauté et son harmonie que par sa mélancolie. Une jeune fille passa devant eux et entra dans la salle, laissant la porte ouverte. Le professeur, une jeune femme petite, brune et rondouillarde, leur sourit et s'avança vers les deux garçons :

« Vous voulez entrer ? Ce n'est pas grave si vous ne faites pas de musique. Vous écouterez ! »

Harry entra le premier. Son regard tomba sur une jeune fille de dos, ses longs cheveux blonds lui tombaient dans le creux du dos. Mary. . . Elle ne se tourna même pas à leur entrée. Elle reprit un instrument bizarre qu'elle posa sur son épaule, et sous son archer renaquit la douce plainte qui avait frappé les garçons.

« Ah ! Mozart ! Il a beau être un Moldu, sa musique est la plus belle du monde », dit le professeur en fermant les yeux.

Harry sentait une vague de tristesse l'envahir. Il sentait la musique s'infiltrer dans son être, ramenant certains souvenirs à la surface. La musique s'arrêta et Harry eut le même sentiment que lorsqu'il était sorti du sommeil brusquement.

« Bien, Miss Danaway ! Que jouez-vous d'autre ?

-Oh, je crois que j'ai tout essayé, madame. Mais j'ai une préférence pour les guitares électriques et les batteries.

-Moi je joue de la batterie, dit une septième année qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Elle se mit devant l'instrument et ajouta :

« J'adore System of a down et nirvana. »

Mary fit une drôle de grimace appréciative :

« On ne peut vraiment pas dire que c'est la même chose ! Mais c'est vrai que les deux sont géniaux. »

Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante, chaque élève jouant un morceau de son instrument afin que Mme Morayot ait une idée du niveau de chacun. Mais durant cette heure, Harry avait eu le temps de parler avec Mary et de s'excuser de son emportement.

« J'attendrai de savoir avant de juger », promit-il.

Mary lui sourit. Sur le chemin du retour, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, notamment des essais de Quidditch pour reformer une équipe. Il leur manquait désormais trois attrapeurs et deux Batteurs. Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la Salle commune et Mary dit :

« Voila ce que je propose : on fait nos devoirs pour demain, on en sera débarrassé, jusqu'au repas. Après, je vous raconterai tout ce que vous voulez. »

Herm, qui les avait rejoint devant le portrait de la grosse Dame, acquiesça énergiquement. Les deux garçons se plièrent donc à leur volonté. Après avoir lancé un nonchalant « Phénix » pour entrer, les quatre adolescents se mirent à travailler sur leur devoir de Métamorphose. Mary l'eut fini en trois seconde (pas dur, quand le sujet porte sur vous. . .) et fit son devoir de potions, arrivant tout juste à faire les 80 cm demandés. Elle était parfois interrompue par des questions des trois autres qui profitaient de son savoir pour enrichir leur composition.

« 81 cm ! Ouf, s'il ose me dire que ce n'est pas assez, je crois que je me tue !

-En plus tu n'étais pas là, ajouta Herm. 80 cm, ça fait quand même beaucoup pour un premier devoir. . .

-Ouf, s'exclama Ron en finissant son devoir. Harry et lui se relevèrent en même temps. Merci beaucoup Mary ! Qu'aurions-nous fait sans toi ?

-Vous auriez demandé à Hermione, répondit Mary d'un ton taquin.

-Qui n'aurait jamais pu vous donner autant de détails », finit cette dernière.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis se levèrent et partirent souper. Il était déjà 21 heures, et la plupart des élèves finissaient de manger. Les quatre amis furent donc tranquille pour leur repas, étant presque seul dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'ils prirent leur dessert. Après un repas bien copieux, ils repartirent pour leur salle commune, impatient d'entendre enfin ce que Mary avait à leur dire.


	7. Mais qu'es tu donc

**Chapitre 7: Mais qu'es-tu donc ?**

Harry, Ron et Hermione, suivis de Mary, s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils préférés, tout près du feu. Pattenrond sauta sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, qui le caressa distraitement. Les trois acolytes attendaient avec impatience que le récit de leur camarade commence. Celle-ci semblait rêver, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain, un vague sourire illumina son visage. Elle se tourna vers les trois autres et leur dit :

« Hé bien ? Je veux bien vous raconter ce que vous voulez, mais si je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez. . . »

L'ironie était si perceptible que Harry faillit l'envoyer balader, mais il avait tant envie de savoir qu'il se contint, s'obligeant même à sourire. Très crispé, le sourire. Mais un sourire quand même. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser sa question, mais avant même d'avoir pu dire un mot, le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur Mc Gonagall, qui fonça plus qu'elle ne marcha vers le groupe.

« Potter, Weasley ! Granger ! Le directeur souhaite vous voir. dépêchez vous! Auriez-vous donc été pétrifiés ? »

Harry regarda ses deux amis, effaré. Ils avaient vu Dumbledore la veille de la rentrée. Qu'avait-il pu donc se passer en si peu de temps ?

« Potter, ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant, murmura Mc Gonagall. Cela n'a rien à voir avec V . . . Voldemort. »

Harry poussa un grand soupir de soulagement, en même temps que Ron et Hermione. Ils se levèrent et, s'éloignant, Harry se retourna et lança à Mary :

« On remet ça à plus tard, ok ? »

Mary acquiesça, puis lui lança un regard plein d'accablement en voyant Parvati et Cie se diriger vers elle. Harry pouffa, puis sortit de la salle. Il ne vit pas l'adolescente partir en courant vers son dortoir, plantant à mi- chemin la horde de furies qui venait encore lui parler chiffons et maquillages. . .

Harry ne fit pas attention au chemin, son esprit vagabonder vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait dans son dortoir, à ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il se trouva avec ses amis devant la Gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Miko, dit sèchement Mc Gonagall »

La gargouille se déplaça pour les laisser passer. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut des marches, devant la grande porte du bureau, Mc Gonagall frappa deux coups secs. Le brouhaha qui montait de l'intérieur de la pièce s'éteignit immédiatement et la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva :

« Entrez. »

Mc Gonagall s'effaça pour laisser passer les trois adolescents, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, entourés de différents membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Certains regardaient Harry et les deux autres avec sympathie, d'autres tournaient les yeux, l'air gênés.

« Asseyez vous donc, leur dit Dumbledore avec gentillesse. »

Ils obéirent. Le silence se prolongea, Dumbledore fixant Harry de ses yeux bleus plein de gravité, Sirius et Tonx en le regardant avec anxiété et les trois antagonistes ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait. Dumbledore ouvrit enfin la bouche, faisant errer son regard de l'un des visages à l'autre.

« Harry, pourquoi ne me fais tu pas confiance ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier, après un instant de silence étonné.

-Mary. Je l'ai choisie pour que tu aies quelqu'un à qui parler même si je ne suis pas capable de te voir ou si aucun membre de l'ordre n'est disponible. Que je lui fasse confiance ne vous suffit donc pas ? continua-t- il en se tournant vers les deux autres.

-Mais . . . euh . . . si, bégaya Hermione.

-Alors pourquoi souhaitez-vous tout savoir d'elle avant de lui accorder votre confiance ? grogna Maugrey.

-C'est juste que . . . euh . . . ben . . ., balbutia Ron.

-Je crois que vous n'aviez aucune raison. Vous êtes juste curieux, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Mais je veux que vous me promettiez de ne rien lui demander. Un jour, elle vous racontera tout et. . .

- . . . et certainement plus que vous ne le souhaiteriez, aboya Maugrey.

-Merci, Alastor. Reste que j'espère que vous me faites suffisamment confiance pour m'obéir, finit Dumbledore. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Dumbledore :

« Confiance ? Vous m'avez caché cinq ans ma destinée et vous souhaitez que je vous accorde ma confiance ? »

Dumbledore lui lança un regard triste mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Harry reprit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous obéirai. Mais juste pour savoir : c'est Mary qui vous a prévenu que nous voulions savoir ?

-Miss Danaway n'a aucunement besoin de prévenir Mr le Directeur de quoi que ce soit, Potter, dit dans un coin sombre Rogue, avec sa voix la plus doucereuse. Le professeur Dumbledore sait tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce château. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Dumbledore soupira, puis reprit la parole :

« Merci, Harry. Bien, il faut que tu saches que Voldemort a décidé de te tuer de toutes les manières possibles et. . .

-C'est pour m'annoncer cette nouvelle que. . .

-Harry, le coupa Sirius d'un ton menaçant. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, jugeant préférable pour lui-même de se taire.

« Je disais donc, reprit Dumbledore, que Voldemort va envoyer des tueurs à gages pour t'éliminer. Il ne peut rentrer à Poudlard, mais les créatures qu'il engagera trouveront sans aucun doute un moyen. C'est pour cela que je souhaite que tu restes auprès de Mary. »

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, trop surpris et effrayé par ce qu'il entendait.

« Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Fie-toi toujours à ce qu'elle te dira. Elle sentira le danger bien avant que tu puisses le voir. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, elle te l'apprendra peut-être un jour.

-Pourquoi nous avoir fait venir aussi. C'est après Harry que V . . . Voldemort en a, non ?balbutia Herm.

-Justement, il sait qu'il est très attaché à vous, et quel meilleur moyen de détruire quelqu'un que de l'attaquer par les sentiments. »

Hermione pâlit, effrayée à son tour, plus seulement pour Harry, mais pour eux trois.

« Minerva, ramenez-les à leur dortoir, je vous prie. Rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit, rajouta le directeur en se tournant vers les trois adolescents. Revenez ensuite, je vous prie, nous avons à parler. Dites à Miss Danaway. . . continua-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Mc Gonagall. »

Celle-ci acquiesça, et poussa Harry vers la porte. Arrivé au dortoir, Il n'eut que le temps d'envoyer un furtif sourire à Mary avant que celle-ci parte avec Mc Gonagall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Mary retourna dans le dortoir, les cinq autres occupants dormaient déjà profondément. Elle se coucha en silence en pensant que la journée du lendemain risquait d'être plus que fatigante . . . 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D'un silencieux accord, les quatre adolescents avaient décidé de ne pas parler des évènements de la veille. La matinée se passa sans qu'aucun évènement ne vienne troubler le calme ambiant. Jusqu'à la pause de la mi- matinée. Entre les cours de Sortilèges et de Potions, alors que Harry et ses amis se promenaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ils furent stoppés par Drago Malefoy et ses deux gorilles.

Mary, sans un regard pour le jeune homme, le contourna et tenta de continuer sa route. Mais il lui coupa de nouveau la route, l'obligeant cette fois à le regarder.

« Hé bien, Miss . . . Danaway. Vous manquez de politesse, lui dit-il, sarcastique.

-Hé bien, Mr Malefoy, peut-être n'ai-je aucune envie d'être polie avec vous, répondit Mary sur le même ton. »

Drago grimaça légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'une fille lui répondait de cette manière (si l'on excluait Hermione, mais elle, c'était seulement à cause de l'influence d'Harry).

« Sais-tu que tu traîne avec des loosers ?

-Je préfère traîner avec ce que tu appelle des loosers plutôt qu'avec des fils de meurtriers. . . »

Draco passa en quelques secondes du blanc au rouge. Il fit un signe à Crabbe et Goyle qui s'avancèrent, menaçant.

« Ca te dit de te faire faire un . . . comment dis-tu déjà ? Un « ravalement de façade gratuit et obligatoire », c'est ça ?

-Mais, très cher, répondit Mary, se rapprochant et tripotant distraitement les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme, ce qui le troubla, il faudrait déjà que tu réussisse à me toucher. . .

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris. . . Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à me battre . . . j'ai des gens pour faire ça, lui murmura-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille. »

Mary se recula en écarta les bras, un sourire déjà triomphant aux lèvres. Drago fit un autre signe à ses deux gorilles qui s'avancèrent, ravis de pouvoir se défouler. Un petit groupe se forma autours d'eux. Harry dit :

« Hem . . . Mary . . . je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. . .

-Trop tard, mon vieux, répondit Mary en souriant. Ca va me faire du bien. Je suis de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. . . »

Les deux gorilles se placèrent de part et d'autre de la jeune fille, qui sourit encore plus largement. Crabbe, qui se tenait à sa droite, lui balança son poing directement dans la tête. Ou du moins pensa le faire. Vive comme l'éclair, Mary s'était baissé et ce fut Goyle qui récolta le poing de son partenaire. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, chancelant, puis s'abattit, face contre terre. Mary se tourna vers Crabbe et avec un sourire sardonique, lui dit :

« Hem . . . que je t'explique. . . Ce n'est pas Goyle (elle le montra en disant cela) que tu es censé mettre KO . . . Elle eut un sourire encore plus sardonique : c'est moi, savvy ? »

Crabbe, totalement désemparé, regarda Drago pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Celui-ci lui fit signe de la tabasser. Mary sourit de nouveau. Crabbe se rapprocha, et attaqua. Il lui envoya un direct du droit, puis du gauche. Mary esquiva facilement les coups sans que cela ne semble lui demander le moindre effort. Comme si elle savait à l'avance d'où allaient venir les coups et qu'elle s'arrangeait pour ne plus être là le moment venu.

Un des Serpentard, Blaise Zabini, un autre valet de Drago comprit que les choses n'allaient pas se passer comme prévu. Peut-être était ce l'expression consternée de Crabbe en voyant ses coups manquer leur cible –ou encore la vitesse fulgurante à laquelle Mary se déplaçait- qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Quoi qu'il en soit, il décida que les choses iraient mieux en immobilisant Mary. Il s'approcha aussitôt d'elle par derrière avec l'intention de la saisir par le torse pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Mais Mary n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Elle se baissa, laissant le garçon tendre les bras et brasser de l'air. Mary se redressa immédiatement et, profitant de déséquilibre de son assaillant, l'envoya culbuter par terre. La troupe d'élèves qui les entourait grossissait de plus en plus et un brouhaha énorme se faisait entendre, chacun jugeant lequel avait le plus de chance de gagner.

Visiblement, Drago ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Crabbe, sur son ordre, se rua sur Mary en lui administrant une série de coups impressionnante . . . un direct du droit, un direct du gauche, un crochet du droit, un uppercut du gauche. Pas un seul n'atteignit son but. Mary ne battait même pas en retraite. Elle se contentait de se pencher d'un côté, de l'autre, de tourner, de se cambrer en arrière, telle une danseuse, le tout avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Elle se décida enfin à passer à l'action. Elle s'approcha de Crabbe, et lui flanqua son poing dans la figure, ce qui le fit reculait de deux pas avec un grognement de douleur. Sans attendre, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans la poitrine qui l'envoya contre le mur. Il s'effondra avec un bruit sourd, les mains cachant son visage.

Mary se dirigea vers Drago qui, s'il ne reculait pas et gardait un air indifférent, pâlissait malgré tout au fur et à mesure. Elle s'approcha à quelque centimètres de lui, l'attrapa par le col et lui murmura certaines choses de façon à ce que lui seul les entende. Elle lui parla ainsi quelques instants, puis tout d'un coup, il la regarda, l'air mauvais et dit :

« Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Pense moins, agis plus, lui répondit-elle en lui tapotant le crâne. »

Elle s'éloigna un peu, puis se tourna de nouveau vers lui et, baissant ses yeux en dessous de la ceinture du jeune homme, lui dit :

« Au fait, une douche écossaise, c'est le meilleur moyen de calmer ses choses là. . . »

Les élèves qui étaient encore autour d'eux éclatèrent de rire. Mais leurs rires s'éteignirent vite lorsque, se retournant, Mary manqua de rentrer dans le professeur Mc Gonagall. Elle lui sourit, très affable :

« Oh, professeur ! Justement je devais vous voir. . . Dommage j'ai été retenue par quelques . . . inconvénients. . . Et j'entends la cloche qui sonne. Tant pis !

-Miss Danaway, dans mon bureau dès la fin des cours, c'est clair ?

-Très, répondit Mary en s'inclinant légèrement. »

Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'agenouilla ensuite près de Crabbe, ignorant Mary qui s'éloigna en riant, sous les regards admiratifs de toute l'école. Le professeur obligea Crabbe à écarter ses mains. Il y avait du sang partout : sur son visage, coulant de son nez sur son menton, jusque sur son uniforme. Ses yeux enflaient déjà. Dans moins d'une heure, il ressemblerait à un raton laveur. Mc Gonagall l'envoya avec Goyle et Zabini, toujours inconscients, à l'infirmerie. L'affaire commençait déjà à faire le tour de l'école.

Ron regarda Mary avec une admiration sans borne. Elle lui sourit en disant :

« Si tu veux, je t'apprends à te battre. . . »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Ron qui secoua ses rastas en disant :

« Bon sang ! Comment tu l'as éclaté ! »

Mary sourit. Ils descendirent dans les cachots où le cours de Potions se passa dans le calme, mis à part le moment où Drago informa Rogue de l'évènement et où ce dernier vint informer Mary que son prochain rendez- vous avec Mc Gonagall se ferait en sa présence. Lorsqu'il fut un peu éloigné, Mary se pencha vers Harry et lui dit assez fort pour que Ron, Herm et Drago, bien sur entendent aussi :

« Trop aimable . . . Je n'en demandais pas tant . . . »

Harry éclata de rire, suivi de Ron et d'Herm, alors que le visage de Drago, lui, s'assombrissait. Son visage s'assombrit d'ailleurs tout au long de la journée dès qu'il posait les yeux sur le groupe. Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus haineux envers Mary. La journée s'écoula sans autre incident notoire.

Mary, en sortant du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques (durant lequel Hagrid n'avait pas présenté de monstres trop dangereux. . .), repartit vers le bureau de Mc Gonagall, suivie de ses trois amis qui stressaient pour elle. Elle ne semblait pas dérangée un instant à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait. Même une pique que Drago lui lança (de loin) n'atténua pas son sourire. Arrivés devant la porte du bureau, ils virent arriver de chaque côté les deux professeurs. Mc Gonagall lança un regard glacial à Mary et la fit entrer. Rogue la suivit. Avant de rentrer à son tour dans son bureau, Mc Gonagall se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione et leur dit :

« Aucun besoin de rester ici, vous autres. Rentrez dans votre dortoir. Plus vite que ça ! »

A contrecoeur, les trois partirent vers leur salle commune après avoir jeté un dernier regard compatissant à Mary qui s'était assise sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau. Elle l'avait prise à l'envers et s'était assise avec le dossier entre les jambes, sans se préoccupait des regards choqués des professeurs. La porte se referma et la discussion commença.


	8. Le début des hostilités

**Chapitre 8: Le début des hostilités**

Un silence lourd s'installa pendant que Mc Gonagall s'installait derrière son bureau. Rogue avait prit une chaise et s'était installé de façon à être en face de Mary. Celle-ci, toujours assise sur sa chaise à l'envers, regardait avec un sourire fier les deux professeurs qui la scrutaient avec des regards noirs. Mc Gonagall prit enfin la parole, de la colère dans la voix.

« Enfin, Mary, que t'a-t-il pris ?

-Roh, ça va, j'ai pas commis un meurtre, Minerva !

-Non, tu as juste envoyé trois de mes élèves à l'infirmerie, aboya Rogue.

-Au risque de paraître gamine, c'est eux qui ont commencé !

-Tu n'avais pas à continuer, la coupa Mc Gonagall.

-Tu n'espérais quand même pas que je me laisse me faire tabasser par ces trois abrutis, lâcha Mary du tac o tac.

-Mary, tu es cen-sée de montrer dis-crè-te, reprit Mc Gonagall en détachant les syllabes, comme devant un très jeune enfant, surtout en ce qui concerne tes . . . aptitudes. . .

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit nonchalamment l'adolescente. Mais dis-moi, Minerva, continua-t-elle, ironique, tu comptes leur expliquer comment pour mes « aptitudes », quand j'aurai éliminé quelqu'un sous leurs yeux ? Ce serait pas mal d'y réfléchir. . . »

Rogue et Mc Gonagall se regardèrent quelques instants puis la directrice des Griffondors reprit :

« Nous en parlerons à Albus. Mais tu dois te tenir tranquille. . ;

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Malefoy ne peut pas me blairer, la coupa Mary . . . me supporter, pardon, reprit-elle devant les yeux du professeur. N'empêche que. . .

-Rien du tout, la coupa à son tour Rogue. On ne peut pas te punir, car tu ne fais techniquement pas partie de l'école et que tu dois protéger Potter, mais tiens-toi tranquille, sinon. . .

-Sinon quoi ? »

Mary le regarda, moqueuse.

« C'est fou ce que tu me fais peur, Severus. . . »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée, et dit sans se retourner :

« Mais dis-leur quand même de ne pas trop me chercher. . .

-Je leur parlerai, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Rogue.

-Ce n'est pas mon genre, dit dans un éclat de rire presque moqueur la jeune fille en se levant.

-Je n'ai pas fini, Mary, la retint Minerva. Nous devons parler de. . . »

Elle regarda avec surprise la jeune fille, dont la moue moqueuse s'était subitement transformée en air sombre et inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il, Mary ? C'est Harry ? demanda Rogue.

-Et merde ! »

Mary leur jeta un regard noir et leur dit en même temps qu'elle disparaissait :

«Comment voulez-vous que je fasse mon travail si vous m'en empêchez ! »

En quelques instants, il ne restait plus de traces d'elle. Rogue regarda Mc Gonagall avec inquiétude et fatigue puis se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Je sens que cette année ne va pas être de tout repos. . . »

Un silence éloquent fut sa seule réponse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione se tourna vers Ron. La nuit était tombée et Mme Pince ne tarderait plus à les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs, ainsi une certaine impatience pointait dans la voix de la jeune femme.

« Alors, tu as réussi à le trouver, cette satanée herbe ? »

Rogue leur avait donné 30 centimètres de parchemins sur la potion de jouvence, qu'ils avaient fait dans la matinée. Hermione s'était d'ailleurs dit que Drago et Harry à cinq ans étaient tous deux très mignons . . . un peu teigneux pour l'un, un peu maigrichon pour l'autre, mais tellement choux !

Ron secoua la tête avec fatalité. Harry ferma le livre qu'il tenait avec un bruit sec.

« Mais où peut bien être ce fichu truc ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Aucun d'eux ne réussissait à travailler. Ils s'inquiétaient pour Mary, ils l'imaginaient, coincée entre Mc Gonagall en colère et Rogue. De plus, tous les sixièmes années regroupées autours d'eux ne parlaient que de la querelle du matin. Les Serpentards disaient à qui voulait les écouter que les trois élèves qui avaient été amochés étaient encore à l'infirmerie. Chacun discutait avec son voisin de l'étonnante jeune fille.

Soudain, alors que Mme Pince avait enfin réussi à obtenir un peu de silence, deux filles de troisième année se mirent à hurler sans raison apparente. Mme Pince se tourna vers elles, l'air irrité, mais son visage se décomposa rapidement en voyant ce qui les avait fait hurler. Deux chauve-souris, noires comme la nuit, voletaient de-ci de-là, semblant chercher quelque chose. La bibliothécaire demanda aux élèves de quitter la bibliothèque dans le calme et rapidement.

Avant que Harry, Ron et Herm n'aient pu franchir le seuil, une des chauve souris voleta vers le sol et disparut dans un nuage de fine fumée qui empestait le soufre. Herm recula un étouffant un cri de frayeur. A la place de la chauve souris se tenait un homme, grand, ses longs cheveux d'un noir de nuit ramenés en un catogan tenu par un fin ruban couleur sang. Il portait un long manteau en cuir noir, des bottes qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux et un pantalon et une chemise en soie. . .noire.

Harry se retourna pour tenter de sortir par l'autre porte mais se retrouva face à face avec un second inconnu, habillé à peu près dans le même style que son compère. Hermione lui serrait le bras si fort qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Des vampires!" lui chuchota-t-elle, la voix pleine de terreur.

Le premier d'entre eux prit Mme Pince par le bras et la poussa hors de la bibliothèque en lui criant:

"Allez la vieille! Dehors, on ne mange les choses avariées, nous! On n'a autre chose à faire!"

Il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon et inclina imperceptiblement la tête. Alors, dans un parfait ensemble, ils écartèrent les pans de leurs manteaux, laissant apparaître, pendant à leurs ceintures, deux longues épées dans leur fourreau de cuir. Seuls les pommeaux dépassaient et chacun représentait une tête de mort en argent dont les yeux, deux rubis rouge, étincelaient à la lumière ambiante.

Harry attrapa fermement le bras d'Hermione et regarda Ron fixement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que son ami avait bien compris ce qu'il comptait faire. Lorsqu'il en eut la certitude, il tira brutalement le bras d'Hermione en l'entraînant, suivi de Ron, derrière l'une des tables placées au fond de la bibliothèque. Les deux hommes, totalement désemparés car jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que leurs victimes adopteraient ce genre de tactique, restèrent une poignée de secondes immobiles avant de se ruer à leur suite.

Harry, Ron et Hermione reculèrent pour toujours laisser une table entre eux et les vampires. Mais ces derniers sautèrent d'un bond souple sur le dernier obstacle entre leurs victimes et eux et commencèrent à se diriger vers les trois adolescents, un sourire révélant leurs anormalement longues canines. Leurs yeux, d'un jaune malsain, brillaient d'un plaisir anticipé. Harry, suivi de ses amis, se glissa sous la table pour tenter de s'enfuir. Mais assez vite, le bruit des pas sur la table s'interrompit. Harry s'immobilisa, tendu. Un lourd silence plana quelques secondes sur la bibliothèque.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mme Pince déboula dans le bureau du professeur Mc Gonagall, d'où venait tout juste de "sortir" Mary. Le professeur Rogue la regarda avec surprise et la bibliothécaire se mit à hurler:

"Des vampires! Il y a des vampires dans MA bibliothèque!

-Calmez-vous, Obélia, je vous prie. . .

-Me calmer! Ils sont sûrement en train de saccager tous mes livres, et accessoirement de tuer Potter et ses amis et vous voulez que je me calme?

-Obélia, il n'y a aucune raison de vous inquiéter. . . Il ne leur arrivera rien. . .normalement. . ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un pas fit craquer le vieux bois de la table. Herm laissa échapper un gémissement de terreur, aussitôt étouffé par Harry, qui lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche. Mais trop tard. En quelques instants, le bruit des pas arriva au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le silence se réinstalla, rapidement coupé par le chuintement d'une épée que l'on sort de son fourreau.

Dans un fracas épouvantable, la table vola en éclats et Harry se retrouva avec la pointe d'une épée à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il fit signe en tremblant aux deux autres de reculer. L'épée remonta et s'abaissa de nouveau, détruisant un autre morceau de table et faisant voler des éclats de bois de plus en plus nombreux. Elle déchira le pantalon de Harry et une profonde estafilade sanglante apparut sur sa cuisse. Harry rebroussa chemin à la suite de Ron pendant que l'épée continuait son oeuvre destructrice. Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche, imité par Herm, puis par Ron. Dès qu'ils sortirent de leur abri, ils s'écrièrent d'une même voix:

"STUPEFIX!"

Les trois sorts frappèrent de plein fouet l'homme qui s'acharnait encore sur la table. Il se redressa, étonné, puis se tourna vers les trois adolescents. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage et il dégagea d'un coup sec son épée. Herm fut la première à réagir. Raffermissant sa prise sur sa baguette, elle cria:

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! IMPEDIMENTA! INCENDIO!"

La jeune fille passa ainsi tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait, mais ils semblaient être absorbés par le vampire sans lui faire le moindre effet. Lorsque Hermione se tut enfin, le vampire se dirigea vers eux, ses bottes claquant sinistrement sur le bois et tout en marchant, il dit d'une voix ironique, son sourire s'élargissant à mesure qu'il approchait:

"Petite leçon d'histoire: lorsque le père de notre race, le comte Vladislaus Dracula, après avoir été assassiné, passa un pacte avec le Diable, il ne se doutait pas qu'en obtenant l'immortalité, il créait une race au dessus de toutes les lois de la nature. Des lois humaines. Et donc des lois du monde des sorciers. Ainsi, nous ne mourront pas, continua le vampire, se rapprochant inexorablement. Aucun sort ne peut nous atteindre. Seuls un pieu dans le coeur, une décapitation ou une immersion dans de l'eau bénite peut nous faire disparaître. Dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Je crains que vous n'ayez pas d'instruments sous la main pour faire l'une de ses trois choses. . ."

Hermione lui lança un patronus mais la loutre argentée qu'elle avait créée eu en un instant le corps traversé par une épée et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Le vampire, nullement gêné par le sort, était arrivé au bout de la table. Il s'agenouilla devant Hermione et dit d'une voix empreinte de fausse pitié moqueuse:

"Et ça vit dans une école. . ."

Il avança son épée vers la gorge de Harry mais sur son chemin apparut une paire de jambes. Harry les fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre, puis, levant les yeux, il vit le dos, les bras et la tête du propriétaire des jambes. Le vampire paraissait lui aussi passablement surpris. Un peu contrarié aussi.

"Tu as une magnifique vue de mes pieds, d'ici!", s'exclama l'apparition, provocatrice et moqueuse.

Elle lui envoya d'ailleurs dans la seconde qui suivit lesdits pieds dans la figure, le faisant reculer de quelques mètres. Il tomba sur le dos et resta quelques instants immobiles avant de se relever, tout sourire effacé de ses lèvres. La personne qui l'avait envoyé valser s'inclina en disant:

"Mary, à ton service. . .pour te bouter hors de ce château!

-Toi, tu veux mourir, siffla le vampire entre ses dents pour toute réponse.

-Ce serait très simpa mais. . .non merci", répondit effrontément la jeune fille.

Le vampire échangea avec son compère un regard chargé de colère et le second rangea son épée dans son fourreau et dit en écartant les bras:

"Je te la laisse, Vic.

-Merci, Vance. Je laverai dans son sang mon honneur perdu.

-Olahlah! Mais tu sors d'où? On parle plus comme ça maintenant, mon vieux. . . faut te remettre au goût du jour!"

Vic se mit en garde, son épée pointée sur Mary. Il se jeta sur elle, mais, vive comme l'éclair, elle s'était déportée sur la droite et le coup ne frappa que le vide. La jeune fille se mit en position de combat puis bondit, en même temps que le vampire. Elle évita une nouvelle fois la lame, saisit le poignet de Vic et pivota en accentuant l'élan du vampire. Avec un cri de rage, il alla s'écraser deux mètres plus loin. Mais il se releva rapidement et repartit toujours aussi assuré, à l'assaut. L'adolescente s'accroupit alors qu'il tentait de lui couper la tête et faucha du pied les jambes de son adversaire qui se trouva de nouveau à terre.

La fureur déforma les traits de Vic lorsqu'il se releva. Ses attaques redoublèrent et Mary, non armée, fut rapidement submergée. Se contentant d'éviter les coups, elle ne cessait de tourbillonner autour de son adversaire.

Soudain, elle leva la main et stoppa la lame pour l'empêcher de pénétrer dans son cou. Le tranchant entra profondément dans sa paume sans que la moindre trace de douleur n'apparaisse sur son visage. Hermione hurla.

Vic dégagea sèchement sa lame rougie de sang et sourit. Mary lui sourit en retour et provoqua la fureur du vampire. Excédé par ce sourire, le vampire repartit à l'attaque avec une férocité nouvelle. Très vite, l'épée entailla le bras de la jeune fille qui fut un instant déséquilibrée. Cela suffit à Vic qui, prenant son épée à deux mains, la plongea profondément dans l'abdomen de Mary, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de la lame soit ressortie dans son dos.

La jeune fille se plia en deux. Hermione cria de nouveau, imitée cette fois par Harry et Ron. Mary tomba à genoux, se pencha en avant et se retint de s'écrouler en posant une de ses mains sur le sol pour la soutenir. Un rictus de souffrance déforma un instant son visage, sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile.

"Dans quel monde aurais-tu bien pu me battre?"

La voix ironique de Vic retentit dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Il se pencha vers sa victime, savourant d'avance son repas. Mary prit alors le pommeau de l'épée à deux mains et, en même temps qu'elle se redressait, avec rapidité, elle arracha la lame de son ventre et la plongea dans celui de Vic.

"Dans ce monde, ici et maintenant", lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Les yeux du vampire s'élargirent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il murmura, incrédule:

"Non. . . Comment. . .? Tu n'es pas. . .ça ne peut être. . . Tu n'es qu'une légende. . ."

Mary sourit pour toute réponse et reprit l'épée. Vic recula de quelques pas et Mary en profita pour lever l'épée, la porter au-dessus de son épaule et. . . D'un geste vif, elle lui fit décrire un parfait arc de cercle. La tête du vampire vola dans les airs avant de tomber devant une étagère. Mais aussitôt qu'elle toucha le sol, elle se décomposa. En quelques instants, il ne restait de la tête et du corps de Vic que deux tas de poussière.

Trois cri se confondirent alors: cri de rage de Vance et cris de peur de Harry et Hermione. Ron semblait trop choqué pour pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche. Il se contentait de regarder d'un air hébété le tas de poussière qui fut un jour Vic. Mary essuya du revers de sa main le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche en se tournant vers Hermione.

"Hermione, arrête de hurler! Et arrête de fixer mon ventre comme ça!"

En effet, Herm semblait ne pas pouvoir détacher ses yeux de la blessure qui saignait abondamment. Harry coupa le lourd silence en hurlant:

"MARY! DERRIERE!"

Mary se retourna tout en levant l'épée qu'elle tenait toujours. La lame de Vance fut ainsi bloquée in extremis à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune fille. Le vampire tenait un fin poignard dans son autre main. Le combat commença, Vance et Mary allant et venant le long de la table au gré des parades et des attaques. Tous deux combattaient avec brio. Mary, son épée tenue à deux mains, parait les coups de plus en plus violents et acharnés assénés par son adversaire. Plusieurs fois le poignard déchira sa peau mais cela ne la ralentit pas. Les épées se mouvaient si rapidement qu'il était presque impossible de les suivre des yeux. Les mouvements de Mary, toujours plus fluide, devinrent implacables alors que Vance semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à suivre et à parer tous les coups. Il faiblissait de plus en plus.

Enfin Mary réussit à le blesser. Elle lui coupa la main au niveau du poignet, faisant voler main et poignard dans les airs. La main devint poussière et le poignard tomba avec un bruit cristallin. Le second coup que Mary porta lacéra la cuisse du vampire qui retint un cri de douleur. Il brandit son épée au dessus de sa tête mais Mary en profita pour achever son oeuvre. L'épée passa avec rapidité de droite à gauche. Pendant quelques instants, Vance sembla ne pas avoir été touché. Mais ensuite, le haut de son corps se sépara des jambes, qui tombèrent rapidement en poussière. Lorsque le torse à son tour s'effondra en se transformant en poussière, un nuage s'éleva autours de Mary qui éternua.

"Rah! Les allergies à la poussière", dit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Elle se tourna vers les trois adolescents et grimaça en voyant que sa piètre tentative de détendre l'atmosphère avait échoué. Elle sauta de la table et demanda à Harry:

"Comment ça va?

-Ben. . .relativement bien, merci, répondit Harry, dont la cuisse saignait aussi abondamment.

-Bien. Ron?

-J'ai rien, répondit le rouquin.

-Hermione?

-Mary, tu. . . tu es blessée, balbutia Hermione, les yeux fixés sur l'épée maculée de sang que Mary tenait.

-Herm, arrête! Regarde moi dans les yeux. . .les yeux! Ca va?

-Oui, je n'ai rien, mais. . .

-Parfait, la coupa Mary. Ron, aide Harry à marcher."

Mary récupéra l'épée et le poignard de Vance et fit signe aux trois autres de la suivre. Après quelques instants de silence, Hermione demanda d'une voix hésitante:

"Nous allons à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas Mary?

-Pas encore.

-Mais tu. . ."

Mary se retourna brusquement, attrapa la jeune fille par le bras et siffla entre ses dents:

"Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Hermione, je - n'ai - pas - été - blessée!"

Hermione acquiesça rapidement, l'air effrayé. Mary lui sourit et recommença sa marche. Hermione regarda Harry et lui murmura:

"Elle compte la cacher comment, sa blessure?"

Pour toute réponse, Harry désigna du menton Mary et Herm vit que ses vêtements n'avaient plus la moindre tache de sang ni la moindre déchirure. Toute trace du combat avait disparu, si ce n'est que l'une des épées dans la main de Mary était encore maculée d'un sang qui coulait et tombait goutte à goutte sur le sol.

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua la sombre silhouette qui émergea de l'embrasure s'une portes. . .


End file.
